Wreck
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: One-shots I wrote. Some old. Some new. Some straight. Some gay. Some funny. Some sad. All random. I found them kinda funny don’t know if you will but ayyyyy here you go.
1. Disguise

**Island trip when half the class got sick**

**Bar floor**

Yada "We can't sneak through here. The doors locked and you need a card to open it. Ritsu find another route."

The AI girl smiles "You can continue around here around the floor through the bar and unlock it from there."

Karasama nods "That's-"

Fuwa "Leave it to us. We girls will blend right in!"

"No its to dangerous for you girls to be alone."

Kayano "We need at least one guy there in case."

They all look at the same person

"Eh? No! I'm not doing any more cross dressing! Definitely not with Karma here!"

"But Nagisa you're the most feminine boy here!"

Hayami "What about Chiba…"

Chiba flinches "Huh? Why me? I don't look like a girl though? Nagisa would be better."

"Come to think of it… Chiba-San would be a good choice."

"Yeah he's cold and unapproachable!"

Chiba sighs "Ouch…"

Hayami "I suggested it because he's the best marksman. Plus he has the ability to-"

He covers her mouth "That was one time Hayami. Let it go."

"No no let her finish."

Hayami "Basically Chiba's unapproachable. So it makes sense to bring him."

Chiba looks at everyone else silently begging for someone to disagree.

"Yeah good point."

"Cold, unapproachable, mysterious."

"Plus he's gotten a lot better at close combat so he can protect them."

Chiba "You realize I have never once won in a match against Okano right? And Hayami beats me more often than not?"

Hayami "You still have that kill move you've been working on."

He sighs realizing he's not getting out of it "Fine… don't expect me to pull a Nagisa and cross dress though."

Nagisa "So mean!!"

They laugh at the comment for a moment.

Karasama "Hayami. Chiba. You both have real guns right."

Both nod pulling them out "Yea…"

Karasama nods "Don't kill anyone. You're both incredibly talented with guns. You know other ways."

They nod.

"Alright lets go!"

Karma "Wait. Here. Some prank stuff could come in handy."

Sugaya put an arm around Chiba's shoulder "Good luck bro."

Chiba sighs moving his hand and feels Sugaya subtlety hand him something "You enjoy my suffering."

"Yup~"

Chiba cringes shrugging him off and tosses Karma's bag over his shoulder "I'm already regretting this…"

"Come on Chiba-San!"

Chiba sighs following the girls silently. He looks at the case Sugaya slipped him and mentally thanks him.

They get away from the rest and suddenly stop.

Chiba "Hm? What's the matter the coast is clear?"

Yada looks at him "Okay girls how do we make this more intimidating."

Okano "Chiba lose the beanie."

"But I like this one…"

"Don't care."

They take it off

Chiba "Can I at least get that back after this?"

Yada nods "Of course. I'll stuff it here in the mean time." She shoves it in Karma's bag.

Chiba sighs "So how is this supposed to help?"

Yada "Let us finish."

Hayami looks at him and shrugs "Just go with it."

He sighs.

Fuwa "I got it! His bangs!"

"Eh? My bangs?"

"Yeah lets make it so you can see your eyes. You said they're intimidating so that should help!"

Chiba fails to hide his nervousness "I… don't think that's a smart idea… I mean if you make my eyes visible… it could be an inconvenience."

"We'll decide that."

Chiba sighs "Fine… just because the mission is more important. But on one condition."

"Fine what."

"I'm putting in colored contacts."

Confused they agree.

Chiba turns away and puts in the contacts Sugaya gave him blinking a few times

Chiba sighs turning back around "There…"

"Well?"

"Let's see how bad this is."

He runs his hand through his hair pushing his bangs back.

Hayami blushes faintly and the other girls are stunned.

Hayami _'Different…'_

Chiba bites his lip nervously averting his gaze "That bad huh? My normal eye color is worse…"

"Holy fuck he's hot."

"Sexy even."

"Chiba-San keep your hair like that."

Chiba blushes deeply dropping his bangs "I was not expecting that…"

He notices Hayami's light pink cheeks and sparkling eyes

"Hayami? Are you okay? Are you sick too?"

She feels her heart speed up "I'm fine Chiba. I just… I like your eyes. They're pretty…"

He rubs his neck awkwardly "I uh um…"

"Wait a second…"

"Could it be?"

"Hayami-san's in love!"

Hayami scoffs "Says the one who literally started drooling?"

"Dude. Dark purple contacts!! Wonder color they really are but still!! That's hot as fuck you can't deny that."

Hayami points to him "He's my partner and friend."

Chiba nods "Also can you please stop lying and not tell the rest of the class about the contacts? I don't want to deal with the questions you're all thinking so please don't ask."

Hayami nods and looks around the corner "I don't see anyone come on."

Chiba nods and they all continue to walk.

"Is still thinking that if Chiba had his bangs pushed back things would be better."

Hayami "Agree to disagree."

"You just don't want to see his eyes again cause you don't wanna be shot in the heart again!"

Hayami "Say what you want. It's not like that."

"Funny How Chiba isn't saying anything."

Chiba "I'm only here right now because I got dragged into it. I'm supposed to be keeping you safe even though when it comes to close combat half of you can beat me."

"Literally only ones here that can beat you in close combat is me and Okano who's easily the best girl in close combat."

He sighs and continues to walk in silence.

They get to the bar and stop outside.

"Okay we'll probably deal with something similar to last time. Chiba sit here so we can fix you."

He sighs sitting down on the bench "Why what's the problem with how I look?"

Hayami tells him about other times they had to go undercover.

Chiba looks around at the girls "I can see why they said you girls shouldn't be alone. Hayami make sure to keep your hand close to the gun."

Hayami nods and opens Karma's bag "So what did you girls want to do? All we have is whatever we can snatch and what Karma has."

"Chiba move your bangs again."

He sighs and does averting his gaze anywhere but at them

Hayami "Chiba. It would help if looked straight ahead and confident."

Chiba looks at her "Yeah that's a problem. Ahah… why don't I go and grab Nagisa instead?"

Hayami pulls out a small case "He has actual hair gel. Chiba stay still."

He blushes faintly as she leans towards him and gels his hair back making him more intimidating.

Kataoka "I found some clothes that should help."

Chiba "I swear if you make me cross dress I will shoot my self."

She holds up the clothes "Don't worry Chiba-san. The girl clothes a saw would make it really obvious you're a boy."

He sighs "Thank god… Wait you looked at the girl clothes first?!"

She laughs slightly.

Hayami "I'd like to see that…"

He glares at her "Traitor!"

Kataoka throws the clothes at him "Just change."

Chiba sighs unbuttoning his shirt "You don't have to watch me ya know."

The girls turn around.

Hayami plays with her hands blushing faintly.

Chiba finished changing into the random clothes "Why the hell are these jeans so tight…"

"Chiba-San you finish?"

"Hm? Yeah. I just need to put on these shoes. Why can't I wear mine?"

Hayami turns back to him and feels her heart speed up.

Fuwa "Perfect fit!"

Chiba "No it's not."

Kayano "You look like a emo punk!"

Chiba sighs as he laces up the black combat boots "So why can't I wear my normal shoes? These take forever to lace. Seriously. What guy buys black combat boots like _this_?!"

Kataoka "Oh the shoes are girls."

He sulks "Of course…"

He stands up and kicks the floor "This is fine right? You're not gonna do anything else?"

Hayami looks at him dazed.

"This is perfect!"

"You look hot Chiba!"

"Definitely!"

"Emo punk is a good look for you!"

"Don't you agree Hayami?"

Hayami can't take her eyes off him.

Chiba "Hayami? I look weird huh?"

Hayami "You just look… different…"

He smiles slightly "Most honest answer here."

Not one of the girls miss the look they have

Chiba looks away and around the corner "Let's focus. We don't have long. Stay close."

They follow him into the bar.

Chiba "This place is horrible."

Hayami jabs him "Chin up. Eyes straight ahead. Pretend to be confident."

He nods and the group makes their way through the bar.

A girl comes over and grabs Chiba's arm speaking English "Hey there Pretty Boy~?"

Chiba looks down coldly at her and responds in Japanese "What."

Girl in English "Why don't you ditch these girls and come with me."

Chiba switches to English "Tck! No way in hell."

She leans towards him showing off her boobs "Come on~ What these flat Japanese girls got on a busty, rich, American~?"

Chiba glares at her in disgust "Go the fuck away. I'm not interested in low life chicks like you."

She gawks "Who do you think you are talking to me like that?"

Hayami clings to Chiba's arm and holds up a pin "Go away bitch-san. We're elitist. It's a cute pin right. I'm sure even a dumb airhead like you understands."

The girl looks at the pin and gasps "You- you're a-"

Hayami nods "Also~ Talk to my boyfriend again and you're dead bitch."

The girl scoffs flipping her hair and marching away.

Chiba sulks as soon as she's gone "Why me of all people… Thanks for the save Hayami."

She nods letting go and looking back to the rest "Let's hurry. Before more creeps come."

They nod and continue walking.

A guy come over to Chiba and the girls

Guy "Hey there boy?"

China looks at him "Hm?"

The guy blushes and Chiba raises an eyebrow confused.

Guy "So I uh… I'm Yuri and I well… I uh…"

Chiba looks concerned "Yuri are you okay? Are you ill? Drunk?"

He shakes his head "I'm perfectly fine and sober. It's just… I saw you across the club and just um… you're really hot and cool. You got this whole bad boy rebel look and a mischievous look in your eyes. I was wondering if um… are you by any chance single?"

Chiba nearly chokes on air "Eh?"

"I'd… really like to get to know you. And maybe… if you want… or even swings this way… um…"

Chiba "Sorry… I'm kinda in a rush. Gotta go Yuri."

He stops him "Wait before you go! If you ever change your mind here's my number. Can I get your name?"

_'If I tell him my last name he might realize I'm not a rich kid. He could look into me and check. I'd feel bad to lie to this guy. Guess I'll just say my given name' _

"Ryūnosuke." He smiles at Yuri "Nice to meet you Yuri. I really gotta go though."

Yuri smiles "I like it. And I like you Ryūnosuke. Text me sometime."

He kisses his cheek and leaves.

Chiba blinks confused "Eh? What just happened?"

The girls laugh and continue dragging him along.

Fuwa "Forbidden love!"

"Chiba You should keep the number!"

He blushes faintly "I- I don't swing that way though!"

"He fucken kissed your cheek!"

"Chiba's the only one that's been hit on this whole time…"

"We made him to sexy."

Chiba touches his hair "I'm very uncomfortable…"

Hayami looks at the paper that has Yuri's number "Chiba?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like boys?"

Chiba blushes deeply "I'm very straight! I don't like boys! Can we just focus?"

They laugh and finally get to the stairs.

Chiba fixes his bangs to cover his eyes again as the girls open the door.

Hayami looks over at Chiba seeing him look at the phone number again.

Karasama and the rest of the class come to them.

"So did anything happen there?"

"Chiba was hit on a lot."

"By girls and boys."

"Even got a phone number."

The rest of the class looks at the girls confused

Karma "Huh? I bet his partner wasn't happy with that?"

Hayami crosses her arms "It was inconvenient. Of course I wasn't happy about it."

Chiba "It was horrible. Can we not talk about it and just continue with the mission."

The girls fill them in on what happened and they look at Chiba who's looking at the paper and Hayami looking at him.

She puts her hand on her heart _'why do I feel this way…'_

Chiba looks confused at the paper _"I don't see why he gave me his number…" _

Sugaya "It's cause he likes you you idiot!"

Chiba shakes his head "Lies. I know the look boys have when in love. I'm a boy. He only had lust and heartbreak." He tosses the paper "Probably got dumped and trying to pickup a random dude to do."

Hayami looks at him remembering Yuri's nervous state

"You're just embarrassed that we saw we getting hit on by a boy."

"I don't care that it was a boy again. I just hate dealing with strangers. Besides… I…" He shakes his head "Forget it. Just please never bring up what happened out there ever again…"

The class laughs and continues on.

Hayami trails back beside him.

Chiba "Hayami… Can I ask you something real quick?"

She looks at him confused "Hm?"

He blushes messing with his bangs "Did- did they freak you out? I remember when we were training underwater you saw them and when we came above surface I had pushed my bangs back… you seemed frightened…?"

Hayami blushes "No no it's not like that. I just… I always wondered what your eyes were like. You never seemed comfortable with anyone seeing so when I saw training I couldn't believe it. You seemed okay with it which was even more shocking…"

Chiba laughs slightly "Frankly I'm comfortable with you seeing. Sugaya knows and is the one who got me the contacts. The rest of them class… I'd rather not show them…"

Hayami smiles softly "I'm glad you're comfortable with me seeing without the contacts… both are good but…"

Chiba nudges her "C'mon. We have a mission still."

She nods and they continue with the class.


	2. Friends

Chiba and Hayami are together alone and Chiba's friends are spying

Hayami "I can't believe that guy gave you his number.

Chiba sighs "Me either… that was kinda weird. I don't swing that way or get hit on."

"If it was a girl would you keep it?"

He shakes his head "Nope. I'm not interested in dating anyone. _Well maybe this one girl…_"

"I heard that. Chiba you like someone don't you?"

He hangs his head "I don't know… I think maybe…?"

Hayami feels a sharp pain "What you mean?"

He blushes looking anywhere but at her "I just… I don't really know… this girls differently from everyone else… she sees me. She brings the best out of me. Like she understands me like no one else ever has. She's the first and only person I'm not related to to see my eyes. I was scared when she confronted me and said she saw. I was so sure she'd say my eyes were scary. But… she said they were beautiful. It took everything I had not to say she's beautiful. She's perfect. I know I like her. I thought it was as a friend but the moment she looked me in the eye and told me she wasn't scared of me I knew. She's the best. I really like her. I wish she knew… but she doesn't like me though… After all… we're just…"

"…just… friends?"

He looks at her "No. Just partners." He stands up and puts a hand on her shoulder before leaving.

Hayami blinks confused processing it.

_"He wasn't talking about me? Was he…?"_

Around the corner she hears

Sugaya "CHIBA WHATS WITH THAT HALF ASS CONFESSION?!?!"

Mimura "YEAH YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA TELL HER DIRECTLY!!!!"

Okajima "GET BACK OUT THERE AND CONFESS PROPERLY!!!"

Hayami looks over and sees Chiba stumble out and look back betrayed at the three boys who smile and give thumbs up.

Chiba blushes seeing Hayami's confusion

Hayami "Chiba… do you… like… "

He plays with his bangs "For-forget about that! I just-" he stops and stands there awkwardly fidgeting

Hayami smiles shyly "Chiba…? You're…" she smiles playing with her pigtail "You're really easy for me to read."

He steps back blushing deeply "You're the only one that can read me…"

She smiles holding her hands in front of her "I know. That's what's so great." She reaches for his bangs and touches them but doesn't move them "Your eyes are great too I like them."

He blushes deeply letting her move his bangs enough to barely see them.

She smiles seeing all his emotions. She moves his bangs back.

"Chiba. Do you…"

He rubs his neck awkwardly.

Mimura's filming _'Goddamnit I didn't get a shot of his eyes!!'_

Sugaya _'So she's seen his eyes. I wish I could see them. Maybe I could finally finish that sketch…'_

Okajima _'I wish Hayami would be that way with me…'_

"Chiba. Do you…"

He nods "I… i um… I really… respect you."

_'Why can't he just say it'_

_'Really 'I really respect you' come on…'_

_'Just say it'_

Chiba looks at her nervously.

Hayami smiles blushing noticeably "I really respect you too."

He smiles shyly

Hayami hears her friends calling her "Gotta go Chiba. See ya at the beach later for target practice?"

He nods watching her leave.

Sugaya and Mimura throw an arm around Chiba on each side

"'I really respect you'?!"

"Really Chiba!!!"

Chiba blushes and tenses "I- I panicked!"

"I don't get you Chiba."

He looks at Okajima confused "If you're gonna say something about me not being a pervert save it. I'm not explaining it again."

Okajima shakes his head "Not that. I've come to the conclusion that your weird. I don't get that you don't hesitate to try to kill a super creature, you can shoot a target spot on from miles away, you get things done immediately, you're the stoic, mature, best sniper! You're calm and collected and basically an ikeman! But when it comes to your feelings for Hayami you're a total embarrassed mess?"

He blushes and looks away "Well… I've never actually…"

Sugaya "You've never had a crush before have you?"

Chiba looks at him "I've never had time for that stuff! Korosensei told everyone how Hayami and I ended up in the E class! People would depend me so much I never really thought about dating!"

"Still you've been crushing on her since she landed in E!"

"Yeah you've liked her way before you became sniping partners!"

He gapes "Wha-"

"Dude it was obvious."

"Yeah no shit."

"But seriously though. 'I really respect you'?! Come on!!"

Chiba shrugs the two boys off him "I'm gonna go shoot myself…"

"Come on!"

"Why'd you say that of all things!"

Chiba bites his lip "Well… that's just sorta a thing between us at this point…"

They look interested

"Come on bro."

"Spit it out."

Chiba looks around sensing anyone. When he doesn't he sighs

"Rather not."

Mimura "Is it cause on Valentine's Day Hayami said 'Respect. Keep it up' and on White Day you did the same?"

Chiba stares blankly at him "First off. None of your business. Second. How the hell do you know that!!!"

He snickers "Sugaya said Hayami was being a little weird in class and Okajima said you were a little jumpy. So I decided to spy on you two with a camera."

Chiba glares "Bastard…"

"Yup."

"So for the snipers respect is a form of love?"

"Yup!"

"So sniper version of 'I love you' is 'I really respect you' Right Chiba?"

Chiba nods shyly "N-neither of us are good with words or emotions… our entire relationship is built off mutual trust, understanding, and respect… So I figured she'd know what I mean if I say respect… I think she did…"

"So what now."

"Yeah you got a date later!"

"Walk on the beach! How romantic Chiba!"

Chiba blinks "Target practice. We always practice shooting on these trips."

"Alone~"

"Yeah. We're partners. We need to be able to rely on each other and be in sync."

"You're gonna actually properly confess later."

"If you don't I'm showing this video to Korosensei!"

Chiba looks at his screen "Mimura!! You're the absolute worst!!"

He snickers shoving his phone back in his pocket.

that night*

Chiba and Hayami are shooting targets set up on the beach.

Chiba stops and looks at her for a moment _'She's so beautiful and graceful…'_

Hayami looks at him seeing signs of a smile which makes her blush slightly and lower her gun

"Chiba? Can I ask you something?"

"Y-Yeah! Of course! Anything I was just-"

She smiles as he suddenly stops

"Chiba… I'm not sure if I misinterpreted what happened. Did you mean you…"

He blushes and looks back at the target.

"I- I'm not good with words. But maybe… look at the target. I'll try my best to make that say what I mean."

She nods and looks at it.

He fires several shots forming a heart on the target. He glances at her as he lowers his gun

"That… that's what I mean…"

She smiles fondly with a blushing covering her face "Good. I was hoping that's what you meant."

He looks at her confused "Wait you're not mad? Or upset? And weirded out?"

She shakes her head "Shocked. I didn't think you'd feel the same. When you said you had a crush I got upset. Jealous… I thought I'd lose you. But now…" She smiles looking up at him "Now I've never happier."

He blushes and awkwardly looks back at the target "I suddenly have no words left…"

She smiles raising her gun "Since when do _we _need words?"

"True…"

Suddenly lights come on surrounding them in heart banners and confetti

_"THE SNIPERS ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!!!!!" _

_"PRAISE!!!!"_

Both snipers jump back blushing completely as their entire class is cheering.

Chiba's friends are holding up the camera smirking.

Hayami's friends are recording on their phones from multiple different angles.

Chiba "MIMURA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"

Hayami "RIO YOU'RE SO DEAD!!!!!"


	3. Truth Serum

The class is on an island preparing for another assassination attempt.

Hayami and Chiba are strictly partners are no one is able to understand how the two really feel or what they think. All everyone knows is that they're the best snipers.

The snipers are walking together on the beach looking for somewhere that would be good to kill Korosensei.

Hayami takes a drink from her water bottle "Anything good yet?"

Chiba shrugs "Not really." He wipes his forehead "Starting to get tired though… we've been out for hours…"

Hayami offers him the water bottle "Here? For some stupid reason we thought one water bottle each would be enough. Chiba we've been out here since sunrise and haven't found anything good."

He grabs the water "It was your idea. And we were planning to be back by noon."

He takes a drink from the bottle before sighing "We've covered more than half the island today. Do you know you the way back?"

She nods "Sorta. We know the hotel is on the west coast. The sun is setting so if we follow the sun we should be able to manage."

He sighs "That's the complete other side…"

She nods and looks at the time "Yeah. And it's about an hour till sunset. It's gonna take half an hour to get back if we were to parcore it. But considering we're tired and don't fully know where we're going it would probably take longer."

Chiba sighs pulling out his phone "And we have no signal here… let's hurry so we can be back for dinner."

Hayami sighs taking the water back and drinking some before putting it in their bag.

They make their way back to the hotel in silence both thinking.

_'We both drank from that water… was that an in-indirect kiss?!' _

Chiba feels his face heating up as soon as the thought crosses his mind.

Hayami "Chiba? Are you okay?"

"Y-yea! Just… thinking…"

"About?"

He waves his hand "Don't worry about it. It was just a weird thought. Haha…"

Hayami shrugs it off and they keep walking and talking casually.

Once they get back their mutant teacher appears in front of them

Korosensei "Chiba-San Hayami-san! You know the rules! No staying out after dark unless given permission!"

Rinka "Karasuma-sensei gave us permission."

Korosensei sulks in the corner.

Ryuu pulls out his gun and shoots his teacher obviously missing.

Sighing the two snipers mumble bye to each other before going to the rooms they stay in.

Chiba opens the door to the boy's room and sees them all talking to each other about girls.

Isogai looks over "Oi! Hey Chiba-san!"

Maehara "Perfect timing! Out of the girls which is the cutest?"

Chiba blinks "…why?"

Sugino "Just seeing who everyone thinks is cutest. Who do you think?"

"Hmm… probably Hayami?" He mumbles quietly with an extremely faint blush.

"Of course he chooses his sniping partner. No surprise there."

Chiba rolls his eyes laying on the mat cross the room on his phone.

Okajima "Hehe… Hayami's pretty cute… C-cup I think… Not bad. If she wasn't such a tsundere? Actually nah that's cute."

Chiba shoots a paintball past him "Stop being a pervert. Why do you know the girls' bra sizes?"

Okajima smirks "I can just tell. And WHY DID YOU TRY TO SHOOT ME?!"

Chiba "Cause you're a pervert."

"Well we cant all be Ikemen like you and Isogai!"

"You could try being a decent human being though. Just a suggestion."

Sugino "Okay okay. Enough arguing. Chiba-kun get over here! We're gonna try to come up with a plan."

He sighs going over there and sitting between Sugino and Sugaya.

Chiba looks at the paper and frowns "How is this gonna work?"

Sugino "We know that Korosensei loves gossip and love scandals so we can use that to our advantage."

Chiba nods "So you wrote down who has a crush on who to use as bait? I'm assuming that Sugino and Kanzaki-San will be the bait and my and Hayami would be sniping?"

Everyone smirks "Actually…"

"Since everyone knows you and Hayami like each other you two are the bait."

"Me and Hayami don't have any romantic feelings towards each other. Our friendship is built on mutual respect and sniping."

"And you two are next to impossible to read so it's perfect!"

"But we don't like each other."

Sugaya puts an arm around him "Don't lie Chiba. We all know you two justs came back from a romantic walk on the beach~"

"It wasn't a romantic walk on the beach. We were scouting the area for a good sniping position."

"Then explain this~?"

Chiba looks at the picture being handed to him. It's him and Hayami alone together looking at each other lovingly.

He has a small smile and a faint blush as he cups Hayami's cheek. Hayami's blushing a bit with sparkly eyes.

Chiba shrugs "Taken out of context. She had something on her face. We were starting to get sunburnt on our faces. And sand was getting in our eyes making them watery."

"You have eyes?!"

Chiba deadpans "Yes. I have eyes. How do you think I can see?"

Everyone flips for a moment.

Karma "Chiba? Don't you think Hayami's really cute?"

"Yeah why?"

"She doesn't show her emotions a lot."

Chiba looks at him raising his guard.

Karma "She's smart, cute, shy, and calm? If she wasn't in the E class I'm sure more guys would be all over her! To bad for them huh? She likes you."

Chiba tightens his jaw "No she doesn't. Shut up Karma."

Karma continues "Hehe. Imagine her blushing and stumbling over words while confessing her love to you."

Chiba's cheeks heat up slightly.

Karma "Her going on her tip toes to kiss you. Imagine you two holding hands walking together after school."

No one misses the blush spreading on his face

Karma "She's pretty short too huh? She'd totally need your help reaching stuff. Didn't Nakamura-san say Hayami likes cats? Chiba didn't you say you have kittens? You should invite her over. I'm sure she'd look really cute when showing her soft side?"

Chiba bites his lip "Shut up Karma…"

"Oh? Is the stoic sniper Chiba Ryūnosuke _blushing_?!"

"Holy shit?!"

"He _**does** _like her!!"

Chiba looks at everyone confused "I- I do not! I'm not! Shut up!"

Everyone watches the normally calm quiet boy stumble over his words frantically.

Chiba stands up "Well I'll just go now haha! Bye!" He grabs a bottle of water.

The guys grab his arms and drag him over to torture him more.

Rewind to when Hayami got to the girls room.

Hayami looks over at the girls talking

Rio "Rinka! About time you finished your date!"

"Wahhh!! Hayami was on a date!!"

"She was gone all day!!"

"Definitely!! Look at the way she's dressed!!! She had to have been on a date!!!"

"With who?!"

"Hayami spill!!!"

Hayami sweatdrops and smiles "I wasn't on a date with anyone? I was scouting the area with Chiba to find a good sniping position? We checked the coastline and the north half the island. There's a few good options but we would be seen easily."

Fuwa "Can't you just admit to going on a romantic walk with him?"

Hayami rolls her eyes taking down her pigtails "We're just friends. Stop writing fanfics about us Fuwa."

Fuwa pouts "But it's fun!! And it's my side job. I'm getting paid."

Hayami shoots her a glare "By who."

She zips her lips "Sworn to secrecy Hayami-chan."

She clicks her tongue sitting down against the wall with her phone playing with a pen.

Rio "Anyway Rinka! Random question?"

"What."

"Chiba-san's… surprisingly good looking huh?"

Hayami nods looking back at her phone "I suppose he is. Why?"

Rio smiles "Cause. I was thinking about asking him out."

Hayami drops her phone and looks to the blonde "What?!"

Rio nods "Yup! I mean he's handsome, mature, calm, smart, and he's the best sniper we got."

The other girls now it's a sceme and go along encouraging her.

Hayami looks away "Tck! He's not _that _great!"

"Oh?"

"Sure he is!"

"Yeah he's a total Ikeman!"

"He's not Isogai but I agree."

Hayami scoffs "You guys don't know him like I do!"

"Oh?"

"And how do you know him?"

She picks her phone back up bitterly "Easy. I know all his weaknesses and strengths and personality."

"So you know him pretty well?"

She nods "I know him and he knows me. We're friends."

"And what do you think of him?"

Hayami doesn't answer them at first "…He is my partner. I think of him as my friend and partner."

"Okay but do you like him?"

"He's my friend. Of course I like him."

"I mean. Do you like him like him. Ya know? Romantically?"

"We're assassins. That could affect our shooting."

Rio sighs and tosses the sniper a bottle of water "You only ever think of shooting."

"Considering the fate of the entire world is at stake? Yes. I tend to think about how to kill the one who will destroy it."

They sigh "Forget it!"

"Come on!"

"The guys just texted saying it's time for dinner!"

few minutes later*

Everyone's together eating.

The snipers are with Rio, Sugaya, Okajima, and Yada.

The snipers are staying mostly quiet while the others talk.

Okajima nudges Chiba "Right my man?"

Chiba "Sorry what? I zoned out thinking."

Yada "Ah? That's surprising Chiba!"

Hayami "It's really not. He zones out a lot. Especially after we finish sniping and waiting for everyone else to finish before we go back."

Chiba looks at her slightly embarrassed "H-Hayami…!"

Hayami laughs slightly "What it's cute?"

Everyone freezes and Hayami covers her mouth.

"Did… did Hayami just… call Chiba… cute…?????"

Chiba blushes rubbing his neck "You're really cute Hayami." He laughs slightly "Especially when we're sniping. And when you're playing with that kitten you're really adorable."

He covers his mouth immediately

"Surprisingly honest answers from both of you~"

Both snipers look at each other confused

Hayami "Somethings wrong."

Chiba nods "Definitely."

Sugaya "Try telling a really obvious lie?"

Rio "Yeah say you two aren't crazy in love with each other."

Both snipers frown

Chiba picks up his gun.

Hayami nods "kni… gun."

They freeze for a moment

Chiba "That water…"

Hayami "It's was…"

Both "Truth serum!"

Sugaya "Ahh… Sharp as ever?"

Rio "But… by saying it's truth serum you basically admit that you both genuinely find the other cute!"

Both blink.

Chiba stands up and walks over to the class scientist and taps her shoulder.

"Okuda-San?"

The girl looks over to him "Hm?"

Chiba "Did Okajima or Nakamura ask you to make a truth serum?"

Okuda nods "Yeah?"

"How long does it last."

"2 days? 48 hours?"

Chiba sulks "Oh god…"

"Hm?"

"How long does it take to kick in?"

"Few hours? Depending how much you move? Why?"

"Cause Hayami and I accidentally drank it earlier when we were scouting the island."

Karma "In other words? You have no control over what you say?"

"Not much."

Karmas devil side appears

Chiba "Karma don't pull anything. I'm seriously not in the mood to deal with your pranks. Okuda-san is there an antidote?"

She shakes her head "It's completely harmless so I haven't made one and can't due to lack of resources."

Chiba sighs "Great so we're stuck with no filter for two days."

Kayano "Well this should be interesting…"

Chiba shakes his head "Thanks for the heads up Okuda-San…"

He goes back to his table and collapses across from Hayami.

Hayami "Well."

"Truth serum. We have basically no filter and won't have a filter for 48 hours. Okuda made it and there's no antidote."

Hayami "Well if you'll excuse me I'm going to go back to the girls room and look for a gag or something."

Chiba grabs her arm "At least finish eating. We were gone all day and neither of us ate that whole time. All we had was whatever that weird fruit was."

Hayami sits back down "You didn't hate that fruit."

"The only option was that and bugs. Don't know about you but I'd rather eat possibly poisonous fruit than bugs."

"Same. Plus the fruit had juice to keep us hydrated cause _someone _finished my water."

"Hey I only drank yours because you drank mine!"

She rolls her eyes with a small smirk.

Okajima "Wait… did you two drink from the same bottle?!"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"That's- that's an indirect kiss!!"

Both look at each other then blush covering their mouths to avoid saying anything.

Okajima "Awww! I wanna have an indirect kiss with Hayami-chan!"

Chiba "I would literally kill you before that happens."

They look at him surprised feeling his glare on the pervert.

Hayami also glares at Okajima "I'd rather die."

Okajima cries "I hate truth serum…"

Chiba "Would have said that even if I didn't drink stupid truth serum."

Hayami "Same. Now. I think Okajima made me lose my appetite. Chiba we should scout the rest of the island tomorrow. I really enjoy spending time alone even if we're practically lost and lack food and water."

Chiba smiles fondly "We should definitely finish scouting. And bring actual water and food this time?"

She nods turning to leave.

Chiba "Hayami?"

"Hm?"

"I… I really like spending time with you too. We… We um… we make a great team."

A faint blush spread on both assassins faces as they bite their lips to try to avoid saying anything they shouldn't.

Hayami nods "Yeah… Well! Goodnight!"

Chiba watches her leave and once she's gone he lets out a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

Yada "Chiba-san?"

Rio "You like her… don't you?"

Chiba shakes his head no and covers his mouth.

Sugaya tries to pull his hand away.

Chiba now not being able to stop himself from saying whatever "I think I might be developing some feelings towards Hayami. It's not like I like her like her right? I can't! That would change literally everything."

He puts his head down embarrassed he actually said anything about his feelings.

Everyone's silent for a moment before exploding in laughter.

Chiba groans sinking down wanting to disappear.

Okajima "Pretty honest answer there huh?"

He stands up "Excuse me. I'll be looking for duck tape to either tape my mouth shut or tape Okajima to a chair. Whichever is better."

He leaves to the boy's room and sees Hayami standing on the porch/balcony

Chiba decides to join her "Hey…"

Hayami looks at the stars "Hey Chiba…"

He leans on the ledge looking at her.

Hayami feels his gaze "Why are you staring at me?"

Chiba sighs "I'm sorry Hayami. You're just really beautiful and this truth serum is affecting my actions and words. I can't help but watch you. You're just… so gorgeous… I can't help but-" He covers his mouth quickly.

Hayami blushes looking at him "Chiba… You're…"

"An idiot?"

"That too. I was gonna say cute… I don't have a filter right now. I can't keep myself from saying something's. I can do my best but I know I'm gonna slip up. This serum? It will make me say things I shouldn't. You may find things out that you shouldn't know. Chiba… to protect the friendship between us and everyone else I think we should both avoid everyone. I don't want to. I really want to stay with you and talk. I want to be honest with each other. But…"

"Yeah… we have to keep our images. Goodnight Hayami… Also… I'm sorry for anything I say these next two days…"

She nods going to the girls room

Chiba goes inside and collapses on his mat blushing deeply '_This serum needs to wear off…'_

10 minutes later Isogai, Maehara, Sugaya, and Sugino come in and see Chiba on his mat with a literal mask covering his mouth to keep from blurting out anything.

Isogai "Chiba? Are you okay?"

He nods

Sugaya "Chiba and Hayami drank truth serum on accident. They also drank from the same bottle and had an indirect kiss."

Chiba throws a pillow at him.

Maehara "Wha?! Chiba finally made a move on Hayami!!"

Chiba "No! And what's that supposed to mean!"

Sugino "Just that you've been obviously crushing on her since you saw her shoot."

Chiba blushes and covers his mouth to stop himself from talking.

Isogai "Chiba? You don't need to be embarrassed by your crush on Hayami?"

Sugaya "Yeah we all saw it coming."

Chiba lays down and covers his face with a pillow "Please shut up before I end up saying something I shouldn't."

Sugaya takes the pillow and pulls down his mask "Chiba. You admitted you're starting to develop feelings for her."

He bites his lip "I…"

"Like her?"

He sinks a little hating to feel so vulnerable.

The boys look at him waiting for him to say anything.

Isogai "Chiba????"

Maehara nudges him "Admit it~ you got a thing for the tsundere sniper."

Sugino "It's really obvious."

Sugaya "He always looks at her in class."

Chiba stands up "Excuse me for a moment real quick."

He grabs some tape and is about to tape his mouth shut when Korosensei takes it.

Isogai "Korosensei?"

Korosensei "Hello students. It appears Chiba-kun's sick? What's wrong? Did something happen when you and your girlfriend were out?"

Chiba "She- She's not my girlfriend!"

Sugaya explains the situation and Chiba sits on the floor with his arms crossed annoyed.

Korosensei "I see. So both snipers shared a kiss and now can't lie!"

Chiba "it wasn't a kiss!"

Sugino "Indirect."

Chiba pouts

Isogai "You're surprisingly expressive."

Chiba lays down "I have 0 control over my words, facial expression, and only half control over my actual physical actions."

Maehara pokes him and Chiba immediately grabs his arm

"Touch me one more time and I will not hesitate to tell everyone that thing you told me to keep secret. Karma knows I can't lie so the whole class probably does too. They'll all believe it."

Maehara backs away "Okay. Honest Chiba is scarier Chiba."

Chiba smirks and Korosensei pulls him up

Chiba instantly goes to stab him and Korosensei disappears somewhere.

Chiba plops back down and goes on his phone.

Isogai "Chiba? Is something bothering you?"

Chiba slams his phone down "Yes of course something is bothering me. I'm used to hiding how I feel and what I think because people depend on me all the time. We have to kill our mutant teacher or else the entire earth will be destroyed. Hayami and I are the sniper duo. We say we're confident in our shooting I'm definitely not! Especially when it comes to the now or never shot! Not to mention the fact that my partner is Hayami Rinka! The mysterious girl I've had a crush on since first year! Nowadays we're together more often than not and have somehow become partners! Plus the fact we drank some stupid truth serum and now have no self control! So yes! There's definitely something bothering me!"

The boys look at him surprised

Chiba lays down "Just leave me alone… forget I said anything at all…"

Sugaya sits beside him "You're surprisingly self conscious…"

Chiba groans covering his face with a pillow "No shit Sherlock."

Sugino "And you've… liked… Hayami… since… 1st year…?"

Chiba feels his stomach flip "I- i said that?!"

Isogai "We can come back to the crush thing. Chiba? I'm sorry for all the pressure on you and Hayami."

Chiba throws the pillow at them "All of you stop being so nice. It's weird. Just forget I said anything. Serums messing with me."

They blink but decide to drop it

"If the serums making Chiba like this…"

"What's it doing for Hayami…"

Meanwhile in the girls

Hayami throws a ball against the wall.

Rio, Yada, and Kayano come in and Hayami glances over then back at the wall.

Rio "So you've decided to just not speak if you can?"

Hayami nods.

Yada "Why?"

Hayami throws the ball harder "MmMmMm"

Kayano "You don't want to say something you'll regret?"

"Mmmmmhmmmmmm"

The girls go over the sniper who has something on her mouth.

Rio "Did… did you tape your mouth shut…"

Hayami nods

Rio frowns and carefully takes off the tape and is surprised Hayami didn't fight it.

Hayami covers her mouth with her hand "Please Leave me alone until this wears off… it's probably best for the class and maybe even the world, that Chiba and I don't interact with others until this fades."

Yada "You just want to be alone with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend okay."

"But you totally like him."

She looks away with her mouth still covered

"Hayami?"

"That a yes?"

"Taking it as a yes."

Hayami "Rio… Did you mean what you said earlier when I got back… About you asking out Chiba…"

Rio shrugs "Who knows. I mean if you like him I'll lay off but if he's on the table then imma shoot my shot."

Hayami blushes playing with her fingers "Don't ask Chiba out… I don't really understand why but I really don't want Chiba to date anyone… Probably because he'll be distracted when we shoot…"

"Hayami have you ever had a crush?"

She nods "Yeah…"

"On?"

She covers her mouth with her sleeve and mumbles "Chiba…"

Rio lights up "So you do like him!"

Hayami hugs her knees "I did. I thought I swept these feelings away but… This serum must be messing with me. He's not interested so…"

Just the Chiba burst in "Where's Okuda."

Hayami visible blushes "How long have you been there?!"

Chiba blinks confused "I just got here. Sorry to intrude but where's Okuda."

Rio "She's in the bath. We'll go tell her you're looking for her. Wait here with your girlfriend."

Both snipers blush "We aren't dating."

Rio pulls him in and shuts the door trapping them alone.

Chiba "…So?"

Hayami "You didn't hear anything I said did you?"

He shakes his head "No why?"

Hayami thinks for a moment trying to find a way to word it "Good… it was just a normal girl talk that boys can't know about." _'Not a lie'_

He nods and looks at her with a faint smile

Hayami looks up at him and really looks at him.

His black bangs hanging past his eyes. His lips turned slightly to form a smile. A very faint blush partly hidden by his bangs.

Hayami "Cute…"

Chiba flinches "Eh? What?"

She looks away "I- I said you're cute… don't take it the wrong way! It's just that-"

He reaches for her cheek and looks at her. A blush spreads across her cheeks seeing him smile like that

"You're really cute Hayami. Especially when you get all flustered like this."

They lock eyes leaning towards each other.

Hayami "Chiba… I'm sorry…"

Chiba "I'm sorry too Hayami. I can't stop myself…"

"Me either…"

They close their eyes leaning towards each other. Closer. Closer. And closer. Until finally they kiss.

It's innocent and pure.

They pull away and look at each other

"I'm sorry." They say at the same time both blushing deeply and breaking eyes contact.

Chiba glances at her "Hayami… I'm sorry… can you forgive me?"

Hayami nods "It- it's okay Chiba. Neither of us seemed to be able to stop ourselves."

"This serum… messes with us…"

Neither say anything for a moment

"Chiba… this is truth serum right…"

"Yeah… which means…"

"A part of us… wanted to…"

Chiba sighs and looks at her "Hayami. I like you. A lot. You probably figured that out by now but I just need to say it. You most likely don't feel the same but you didn't pull away when I kissed you. You leaned closer. You kissed me back. You probably still wouldn't want to accept my feelings which is fine. I just want you to know why I kissed you."

She blushes deeply looking at him "You… you actually like me? This isn't just because the serum is making us say things?"

"I'm serious Hayami."

She smiles looking at her hands "I like you too Chiba… a lot…"

_"Woohoo!!! Finally!!!" _

Both snipers pull out their guns blushes furiously

The class cheers as the snipers chasing them shooting.

Eventually they end up in their rooms.

Chiba keeps his gun in his pocket and his guard up "Karma you're the absolute worst. This is all your fault."

Karma shrugs "I think a thank you would be better. After all~ if it wasn't for me and Okuda-San making the serum you'd still be hiding your extremely obvious crush on Hayami-san."

He fires at him and Karma dodges barely

Chiba "And then things wouldn't be extremely awkward."

Mimura "Hey guys wanna watch the video of Chiba embarrassing himself?"

Okajima "Yeah!!! I wanna see the stoic boy acting like an idiot!!"

Chiba blushes "You were recording?!?!"

Mimura snickers playing all of it and Chiba tries breaking the camera. When it got to the part they kissed Chiba basically died.

Isogai "Ah! So Chiba made the first move!"

Maehara "And confessed! Nice going Chiba didn't expect you of all people to actually kiss Hayami Rinka~?"

Chiba grabs his gun "It's the serums fault okay!"

"Mmmhmmmm"

"You still wanted to kiss her."

Chiba "That- that's not the point!"

"Are we wrong though."

Chiba clicks his tongue "I'm not dealing with this. Wake me up in about 44 hours when this serum wears off."

"Wait Chiba question?"

Chiba groans "What now Okajima."

"How many hits was it?"

Chiba blushes deeply "Ze-zero!"

"So it was just an innocent kiss?"

Chiba blushes rolling over to face the wall "I refuse to talk about this."

Sugaya "You can't control of you speak or not. I can't believe you didn't do any hits! Figured you'd at least get 15!"

"Chiba you and Hayami have practiced hits on each other huh?"

"Shut up!"

Meanwhile in the girls room.

Hayami shoots Rio's phone "Delete all evidence of that happening."

Rio laughs watching the video "But it's so cute!"

The other girls watch the video and Hayami's dying trying to shoot or stab them.

Kurahashi "Awwww!!!! He made the first move!!!!! Hayami you're so cute!!!!"

Hayami "Shut up!!!!!!! Delete that!!!!"

Rio "Not until you admit it!!!"

"You like Chiba!!!"

Hayami covers her mouth and fires her paint gun at them.

"How many hits did you guys do??"

Hayami "Ze- zero!!!!"

Irina leans on the wall "What's going on here."

"Hayami and Chiba confessed and kissed!!"

Irina smiles "Oh! Who made first move and how many hits!"

Hayami sinks against the wall hiding.

"Chiba and they didn't do hits!!"

"Yeah look!!"

"We have it recorded."

Irina looks at the screen and laughs "I taught you countless ways to subdue and that's the way they confess?!?!"

"Bitch-sensei they drank truth serum."

Irina blinks "Is there any more? I wanna give it to Karasuma!!"

Hayami throws a water bottle "Here. Take the rest. Just get it away from me before anything else can happen…"

Irina smirks catching "Great. Also Hayami?"

"Yeah…?"

"Do hits next time."

Hayami hangs her head hiding her red face "Shut up…"

Things were very awkward for awhile and there was an alarming amount of gunshots.


	4. Swap

In a cave training

There's a bright flash.

Hayami opens her eyes and is surprised to find her view blocked. She turn and looks beside her. Chiba faintly blushes not having his eyes covered and he looks beside him.

"Hayami? Why are you in my body?"

"Chiba? Did we switch bodies?"

Chiba moves his or well Hayami's arms "It appears so."

They look around the class and everyone seems normal for some reason.

Korosensei "Chiba-kun! Hayami-San! Are you alright?"

Hayami nods standing up in Chiba's body "Could be worse."

Chiba nods standing up "I suppose."

Nagisa "What was that blast?"

Chiba "Eh?"

Hayami "Was no one else affected by that?"

Isogai "What happened?"

Hayami's body "I'm Chiba. That's Hayami."

Maehara "Looks like our snipers swapped bodies some how."

"That doesn't make any sense? How come no one else was affected?"

Hayami "Maybe since we were the ones who opened the chest we took the hit?"

Okajima comes up behind Chiba "Hehe… Chiba why don't you let me just-"

Both snipers instantly kick him away.

Hayami "Pervert."

Chiba "Okajima if you try anything I will actually shoot you."

Okajima "Chiba!!!! Aren't you curious what her boobs feel-"

Chiba shoots him between the legs "I'm not a pervert."

He puts hands Hayami her pistols "Here."

She gives him his rifle "Mm."

Korosensei "How do we fix this? Although if there had to be a swap it's probably a good thing it was them! They're so similar! You can hardly tell they changed bodies!"

Chiba and Hayami glance at each other. It's weird to look at someone else in your body.

Chiba "Just how do we undo this."

Hayami "The orb. That worked last time."

Okuda "Actually… this is because of me and Karma… we were doing experiments when we found a way to swap bodies."

Karma "I thought it'd be a funny prank and an easy way to kill Korosensei. We swap him with a bug that's trapped and kill the bug. Easy."

Okuda "Mm."

"So why was that experiment in a chest locked away in here?"

"And how do you undo it."

Karma "You can't undo it. You just need to wait for it wear off."

Okuda "It could take anywhere from a few hours to a few days."

Both snipers look at each other and sigh.

later back at the hotel*

"Korosensei? What are you gonna do about the snipers?"

Korosensei thinks for a moment and looks at the two.

Hayami in Chiba's body is cleaning her pistols and Chiba in Hayami's body is on his phone.

Korosensei "Hmmm… we have an odd number of boys and girls so there was gonna be one boy-girl pairing anyway… I guess there's no options! Sniper duo!!"

Both look over

"You two will be sharing a room on the top floor for the trip or at least until this switch goes back to normal!"

Both nod before returning to what they were doing.

Sugino "These guys sure don't get phased by much."

Okajima "How can Chiba resist the temptation! He's in a girls body!! I'm so jealous!!"

Both snipers shoot him between the legs

Chiba "Pervert. I'm leaving."

Hayami stands up "Wait for me. I don't feel like hearing any more of Okajima's perverted comments."

Chiba smiles softly and clicks the elevator doors to open.

Once inside they stand in silence on their phones.

Chiba "Korosensei said top floor right?"

Hayami nods "If I remember correctly there's only one room on this floor. Bitch-sensei said it was fairly close to the vending machine."

Chiba nods looking at the key "This one."

He slides the card and opens the door. They go inside and toss their bags down by the closet. (It's an American or "Western style" hotel)

Chiba "Which bed do you want?"

Hayami shrugs "Doesn't matter. I'm in your body after all."

He laughs lightly "Right… this is… kinda weird…"

She nods and touches his bangs "Your hair… it's soft…"

Chiba blushes faintly "Ah you probably can't see very well can you?"

She shrugs and smiles "I'm sure you have reasons for this style. I won't ask or look if you don't want me too."

He looks away with a faint blush "If- if you can't see- you- you can pin the bangs back. P-preferably not when we're with the other though… It's not like I mind you seeing my eyes- i just don't want you to freak out or anything- shit I'm starting to ramble."

Hayami doesn't hide her laugh.

Chiba "H-hey!"

"Sorry Chiba. It's not everyday you get so flustered. Even if you're not in your body right now."

Chiba "In a way you're the one flustered not me."

Hayami rolls her eyes "Whatever."

"Hey don't roll my eyes at me!"

Hayami looks at him "How could tell?"

"I know that smirk. That's the smirk you have whenever I do something out of ordinary."

She claps sarcastically "Wow and you recognized that smirk on your own body."

He groans and lays down on the bed on his stomach which he instantly regretted as he turns to his side

"Why the hell does it hurt to lay on your stomach?"

Hayami lays down on her stomach and smiles "I forgot how it feels to be able to lay on stomach…"

Chiba "That didn't answer the question…?"

Hayami points to his chest "Chiba I know your not a pervert but you're definitely aware of having boobs."

He blushes looking down "How do you deal with this…"

She lays on her back with her arms behind her head "Don't worry it gets worse. It's a good thing we switch when we did. I just got off." She laughs lightly "You'd probably die if you went through that in my body."

He looks confused.

Hayami "Stop making such weird faces with my face."

He laughs slightly "Still. Body switching is weird."

Hayami nods sitting up reaching between her legs "Yeah what's with this thing between my legs?"

Chiba blushes "Hey don't reach for it!!!"

She laughs moving her hands back "Fine fine. No perverted things to either of our bodies."

"Deal."

They both lay on their beds on their phones for a moment.

Korosensei appears between them "Sniper duo! Don't forget light out is 10!"

They nod and he leaves.

Hayami "Chiba… something just occurred to me…"

"Hm?"

She blushes faintly "How are we supposed to shower…"

A deep blush covers the females face "I- I didn't think about that!"

They look at the bodies they're in and blush more.

Hayami sighs attempting to cover her blush "We- we don't really have many options here. Either we bathe our own bodies with the other inside, or we bathe these bodies."

Chiba looks away embarrassed "It- it's up to you…"

Hayami thinks for a moment "Logically speaking we should just bathe these bodies. The shower is one of the ones you stand in. It would much easier to do that than it would be to try to wash each other."

Chiba nods "That is the logical way…"

Neither speak for a moment

Chiba "Should we um…"

Hayami nods standing up "I'm taking one first. Where's your stuff?"

Chiba goes over to his bag and pulls out his shower stuff and clothes.

Hayami takes the things "I'll be quick."

Chiba nods and sits back down on the bed.

Hayami looks in the mirror _'So this is how Chiba feels…'_

She turns on the water then touches the clothes nervously. She gulps before pulling off the shirt and looks at his chest.

_'Because of Karasuma-Sensei's class…' _

She touches the jeans blushing faintly.

_'Don't think about anything Rinka. This is just because you swapped bodies. Be professional.'_

She takes of the jeans and blushes deeply once fully undressed

_'He's bigger than I expected… Stop with the perverted thoughts Rinka!!!' _

She steps into the shower and pushes back her bangs letting everything wash away.

Meanwhile Chiba's blushes deeply and standing on the balcony for air.

_"Hayami-san!" _

Chiba looks the balcony diagonal below theirs "I'm Chiba remember."

Fuwa "Right! Sorry Chiba-san. So how's it feel to be a girl?"

Chiba frowns "Not in the mood."

Fuwa laughs "Okay okay. Anyway? Where's Hayami?"

Chiba looks inside "Listening to music."

Fuwa nods "Fun. So~ you take a peak~?"

Chiba blushes "I'm not a pervert!"

Fuwa laughs "Holy shit I never thought I'd see Hayami blush! Technically it was Chiba blushing but still! Either way that's adorable! Wait come back!"

Chiba closes the door staying in their room.

He looks at his feminine hands _'small hands…' _

He walks to the bookshelf reaching for the remote _'Too short…'_

He goes on tip toes trying to grab it _'Why is this body so small?! How can Hayami reach anything!!'_

He jumps for it and barely knocks it into reach. After struggling for a moment longer he feels water drip down.

Chiba turns.

Hayami smiles "So this is what it's like to reach the top shelf!"

Chiba pouts "I mean if I had my body I could have easily gotten that. I could have gotten that in this body to. Why are you so short?"

Hayami flicks him "Idiot. Go shower. I don't want my body smells like sweat."

Chiba sniffs the shirt "Smells nice…"

Hayami blushes and grabs his arm "Just take a damn shower. And don't do anything perverted!"

Chiba "H-hey? I'm not a pervert! You're the one who suggested showering like this!"

She closes the door so he's in the bathroom "we got all sweaty and dirty in the cave. Just- just don't do anything weird with my body."

"I know I know! Geez… I need clothes and you're stuff…"

She opens the door and pushes the stuff into his arms and closes the door "There. Just shower and don't look!"

"Okay okay!"

It's silent for a moment as Chiba turns on the water and starts undressing.

Chiba looks in the mirror at the female body extremely embarrassed.

He touches the bra and turns away from the mirror to take off the remaining clothes before taking a shower.

In the main room Hayami sighs drying her hair with a towel _'How does Chiba not get hair in his eyes…? I wonder what they look like…'_

She covers her eyes and hangs the towel around her neck walking to the balcony _'It's nice…'_

_"Chiba-kun" _

Hayami looks at the balcony diagonal below "I'm Hayami. Huh? Kayano…?"

Kayano smiles and waves looking up and Hayami quickly hides.

Kayano "Wha? Hayami!!! Come back!!"

Hayami "I'm still here Kayano."

"Why are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding!" _'He doesn't want anyone to see his eyes. I better keep them covered' _

Okuda "Embarrassed to be in your boyfriends body?"

Hayami blushes and looks back down careful not to show his eyes "He is not my boyfriend. Chiba and I are only friends."

"Then why are you blushing~?"

Hayami covers her face in face in attempt to hide it "I'm not blushing… Chiba is…"

"Either way it's pretty cute~"

"Yeah can totally see why you're crushing on him!"

She turns around "I don't have a crush on him."

She goes inside and flops onto the bed and sighs touching the black bangs.

_'He's really cute when he blushes… and his smile…' _

She turns to the side and hugs a pillow.

Chiba comes back and looks at the bed seeing his body blushing faintly with a fond smile hugging a pillow

Chiba "Okay. Never expected to see myself make that expression but alright. Hayami you okay?"

Hayami looks over to him and hides her smile "I'm okay. Just thinking…"

He sits down beside her "About what? You were kinda… blushing…?"

Hayami rubs her neck sitting up "I wasn't… i was just…"

He raises an eyebrow and leans to her "I know that face."

Hayami "Well it is yours."

Chiba starts laughing and Hayami joins.

Chiba "But seriously? I know that face. You were thinking about someone. Right?"

"How'd you…"

Chiba shrugs "A. I know you Hayami. B. I am you right now. And C. That's my face I know most my expressions."

She smiles faintly "Weirdo. Anyway? seriously. How the hell do you see anything with your bangs like this?"

Chiba laughs awkwardly and touches the peach colored bangs "i guess I'm just used to it. I've had my hair like that since I was 4. So…"

She nods "Makes sense…"

Chiba hesitates for a moment then reaches towards Hayami.

Hayami "What are you doing?"

He pushes his bangs to the side and pin them in place "There. We're in here for the rest of the night anyway. You can see now right?"

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

He nods "Its not like anyone's gonna see my eyes. It's just us."

Hayami looks at him strangely "But… are you okay if I see?"

He blushes faintly and looks away "I- I don't mind- I mean if it's you then- well I just-"

"Chiba."

He shuts up

Hayami puts a hand on him "Look. I know you're insecure and shy especially when it comes to your eyes. Whatever color they are or what they look like, I'm sure they're great."

Chiba looks at her and looks at the red eyes belonging to him "Believe me. They aren't. They're creepy."

She looks at him and crosses her arms "Unless you're eyes are either solid black or solid white, then they aren't creepy."

He looks away "My eyes are scary. That's why I keep them hidden. But… I trust you… so… I don't really care if you see. As long as you don't freak out."

She smiles faintly at him "Why don't you show me when we're actually in our own bodies. I'm not gonna lie Chiba. I'm curious about your eyes. But I'm not going to look unless you show me and genuinely want to show me. Not showing me because we swapped bodies."

He smiles shyly _'Hayami's great… really great…' _"Thanks Hayami… when we swap back…"

Chiba's phone rings and he checks he name "Oh no…"

Hayami "Hm?"

"My brothers calling…" he's about to answer but stops "I can't answer this?! I sound like you! Shit he's FaceTiming now!"

Hayami "Want me to answer?"

He stares at his phone "Nah. I can handle this. Hopefully…"

He answers the call.

A boy around 13 with short black kinda spiky hair appears on screen not looking at it "Ryuu-nii quick question? Senna's trying to cook help."

He looks at the screen "You… are not my brother… Who are you?"

Chiba "A friend. He left his phone in the living room and disappeared. What happened? Maybe I can help?"

He blinks "Okay…??? I'm Ryuu-nii's brother Tadashi by the way. Our younger sister Senna is 5 and wants to cook. It's only us home right now. Any idea how to keep her under control?"

Chiba thinks it over "Chiba's told me a few things in regard to his siblings. He said the best way to keep Senna under control is to give her some chocolate milk and take her to play with her dolls. That usually works. If that doesn't then put on one of her favorite shows."

Tadashi nods "Alright. I'll try… Thanks! Don't tell my brother I called! I told him it was a last last resort. I need him to trust and believe in me."

Chiba nods "I'm sure he does. Don't worry Tadashi. I won't tell him."

Tadashi nods then lights up "Know I recognize you! You're that girl Ryuu-nii-"

Chiba panics "Gotta go his roommates here bye Tadashi good luck!" He hangs up the call and sighs heavily throwing himself back.

Hayami raises an eyebrow "Well I sure do know a _lot _about your siblings?"

He looks at her "That was the easiest way to deal with him okay!"

She smirks "And what was that last thing?"

A dark blush covers the females features "Nothing!"

She laughs and yawns "Why the hell are you so tired…"

He shrugs "I have 3 siblings. Can you blame me?"

She lays down closing her eyes "Vaild." She yawns again "Tired…"

"Go to sleep Hayami. I should try to sleep too."

She nods "Night Chiba."

"Night Hayami."

next morning*

Chiba wakes up and looks at his hand _'Still Hayami'_

He sits up and ties her peach hair in a ponytail and reaches for his phone.

A few minutes later Hayami starts to wake up.

Chiba look over and sees Hayami look at his hands

Chiba "In case you're wondering yes you're still me."

She looks over there rubbing her eyes "Mm. What time is it…"

Chiba "5 till breakfast. Get up. We need to at least be decent enough."

Hayami nods getting up "It doesn't matter how we dress right…"

Chiba nods "After breakfast we come back to our rooms for a little to get ready."

Hayami looks over to him and studies herself "Chiba If Okajima tries and stab him."

Chiba nods "How do you and the other girls deal with him…"

She shrugs "By killing him mentally."

"Makes sense. Think I might try that."

She laughs slightly

Chiba _'It's weird hearing my laugh…' _he notices the messy bangs "Hayami lean towards me. Bangs."

Hayami touches them then sits down closing her eyes letting him fix the bangs

_'Why can I tell that's Chiba… his touch… it's cooler than mine even in my body. If we were in our bodies right now…'_

Chiba smiles nervously "There."

She opens her eyes "Ready enough? We can deal with changing later."

Chiba nods and they go to the elevator glad it's empty.

Two floors later the door opens

Sugaya "Hm? So who's who?"

Hayami's body raises her hand "Chiba."

Chiba's body raises his "Hayami."

Sugaya nods clicking first floor "We really need to get name tags for you. You're to similar and calm about this situation."

Hayami sighs leaning against the wall "What good would panicking do. It's not like that would make us change back faster."

Sugaya shrugs "Got a point but still. You had no reaction this entire time!"

The snipers look at each other and shrug.

Chiba "There's not much to do about it. We just need to wait for it to wear off."

Sugaya nods ruffling the peach hair annoying both snipers.

Chiba reflexively goes to mess with his but can't reach making Sugaya laugh.

Hayami sighs "Chiba just give up. And Sugaya don't touch my body."

Sugaya holds his laugh watching him give up and sulk for a second.

Chiba "Not my fault Hayami's super short."

Hayami's vain pops "I'm 5'2? That's pretty average. Sugaya's what? 5'10-6'0?"

Sugaya "5'11. Chiba learn the difference."

The door opens the three go to the others.

Okano "Snipers!"

Rio "Who's who?"

"Chiba."

"Hayami."

Okajima tried going up behind Chiba but he grabs his arm flipping him in front of him. Mid flip Hayami shoots Okajima and once Chiba floors him he puts a blade to throat.

Okajima gulps "Okay yup. Definitely Chiba."

The class looks at the snipers. Chiba's holding two pistols in Hayami's normal position. Hayami has Okajima pinned to the floor with a knife at his neck.

Mimura "Oi… Hayami how'd you know those were paintballs?"

She puts the guns back in her pockets "I didn't."

Chiba let's Okajima up "Don't try anything. Last warning."

Okajima sweatdrops getting up "I was making sure you two really didn't switch back! Hayami would dodged and ignored me. You actually attack."

Chiba crosses his arms and looks at the group of girls "I don't understand how you girls put up with him…"

"Neither do we."

"You get used to it."

"Kill him mentally."

"Use him as target practice."

"Kill him physically."

The snipers sigh going to their groups

Sugaya sits beside Chiba "So how's living as a girl?"

Chiba goes on his phone "Aside from Okajima trying to harass me?"

Okajima "Hey you're still a girl. Physically speaking your Hayami and Hayami's cute."

Chiba sends a death glare at him "Do you have a death wish."

Mimura sighs "Easy you two? But Chiba? Isn't it weird?"

Sugaya lowers his voice "Yeah I mean… you've been crushing on her for months now you're literally in her body?"

Chiba blushes looking away "I have not… It is weird being a girl but what can I do about it. Freaking out won't help so." He shrugs it off

Hours later.

It's been 24 hours since the swap and both are starting to get nervous. Ritsu did them name tags because it was getting confusing.

In common room that night.

They're all talking about the events of the day in the cave.

"Those weird bag things are annoying."

"Good thing the snipers still have their killer aim are were able to get rid of them."

Chiba "We aren't useless."

Hayami "This swap didn't take away our abilities."

"Wait… If Chiba's Hayami and Hayami's Chiba?"

"Which one has the extra long range shooting and which has mobile shooting?"

Chiba raises his hand in Hayami's body "Long range."

Hayami raises hers "Mobile."

"Our bodies are more used to our own skills but we can still preform well in these ones."

Suddenly both feel sharp pains and double over gritting their teeth.

Sugaya "Chiba! Hayami! What's happening!"

Karma "They might be switching back?"

Both snipers fall onto the floor feeling their souls being ripped out and switched.

Once they're souls are in their normal bodies they're both breathing heavily with watery eyes

Chiba looks at his hands "I'm me again…"

Hayami touches herself "I'm in my body…"

Both sigh relieved

Chiba "Hayami you okay?"

She nods "Yeah. You?"

He nods "Yeah."

"Woah woah woah!!! Hold up?!?!"

"Who's who?!"

Chiba raises his own hand "Chiba."

Hayami raises hers "Hayami."

"So you two are back to normal?"

They nod.

"Are you sure you're alright? You looked like you were in a lot of pain?"

They deadpan "We literally felt our souls being ripped out of the others body and placed into our normal ones."

"That's pretty painful."

Hayami shrugs "No worse than cramps."

Chiba looks at her like she's insane "How are you alive?!"

Hayami sighs "You get used to it."

Back upstairs in their room

Hayami shuts the door and sighs "Okay you can react now…"

Chiba collapses on the bed on his stomach "Flat chest and my full height! How I've missed you."

Hayami smiles looking in the mirror "Unblocked eyesight! I'll never take you for granted again…"

Both laugh slightly relieved to be themselves physically and freely.


	5. Test

A test of courage… Everyone thought it was a great idea.

Korosensei "Everyone will go in 2 at a time! Boy girl pairs!! Pairs Kayano and Nagisa, Karma and Okuda, Sugaya and Nakamura, Sugino and Kanzaki, Chiba and Hayami." He keeps listing pairs and sends them in

Chiba holds the light looking around the cave. Hayami holds her gun

Chiba "We can turn this into an assassination right?"

Hayami nods "Why else would I be carrying my gun?"

Chiba "Because you always do."

"Valid."

They listen to Korosensei tell the story of the cave before moving on.

They hear scratching against the wall and Chiba aim the light and Hayami aims the gun at a rat.

Chiba "……Is that a rat?"

Hayami "Yeah… Thought it was something else…"

Chiba smiles softly hearing her voice shake a little "Scared?"

Hayami blushes lightly "…let's just hurry through this stupid thing."

Next sometimes chills Hayami's neck

She grabs Chiba's shirt "Ekk!"

Chiba smiles softly "Scared yet?"

Hayami lets go feeling her cheeks heat up "I am _not _scared! I just… Sorry."

They keep walking and Chiba notices she's on edge.

Chiba stops and holds his hand out with a slight smile "Hayami?"

She blushes shaking "I'm not scared okay."

He smiles more "Okay okay. But so we don't get separated?"

Hayami hesitates before holding his hand and blushes more at the connection.

Chiba "Now let's go."

They keep walking through.

Suddenly… there's a loud explosion.

Hayami shoots her gun tightening her grip on Chiba's hand.

Rest of class hears the gunshot _'Guess he got one of the snipers… We're fucked.'_

Chiba tries holding in his laugh "Hayami?!"

Hayami stashes her gun and pouts "It's a reflex! Fight or flight!"

Chiba "Just admit you got a little scared~"

"Did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Yes you did. Anyway what was that explosion…"

"Probably part of the thing to scare us.

Chiba nods and they keep walking until they get to a shrine.

Chiba steps closer to shine his light on it and Hayami's still clinging to his hand.

A ghost Korosensei pops out and Chiba jumps back and Hayami flinches.

Hayami "Did you just get scared?"

Chiba blushes deeply "Well if a yellow octopus jumped at your face faster than the speed of light I'm pretty sure anyone would!"

She smiles "Just admit you got scared."

"I'm not scared."

They keep going deeper into the cave when there's another explosion they decide to ignore since it's part of the thing.

Chiba "Um… Hayami… I think we got off trail…"

She looks up at him confused "What?!"

He shines the light around "Yeah… I think we might be lost…"

She pulls out her phone "And we don't get signal this deep. Let's just go back?"

"Wait a second… Ritsu! Ritsu works no matter where we are as long as we have battery."

Hayami "That's right! Ritsu. Ritsu answer us?"

Ritsu appears on screen "Hello! You two seem to lost?"

Chiba "We are. Can you help us find our way?"

Ritsu "Scanning cave. Scan complete. You two are a good distance from the nearest exit. The closes will take you to the top of the mountain. Those explosions earlier blocked off all other exits. Luckily most of the class escaped. You two are so far in that it would be faster to continue on your own."

Hayami "So be it…"

Ritsu shows them a map "Just follow this!"

Chiba "Thanks Ritsu."

The snipers follow the map.

Hayami shivers "It's freezing here…"

Chiba shrugs off his jacket "Here? I don't mine the cold."

Hayami blushes "It-it's Fine! I don't want you to get cold!"

He puts his jacket around her and smiles putting his beanie or her.

Chiba shrugs "Don't worry. A little cold doesn't bother me to much."

She nods hugging herself _'It smells nice…'_

They hear a water dripping and rats scurrying across the cave. Bats flying past occasionally. And sometimes they hear other things too…

Chiba "Hayami… Just our of curiosity… do you believe the story Korosensei was saying?"

Hayami shivers "He was just trying to scare us."

"Right. Right. Totally definitely yeah."

"Chiba? Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared Hayami. This stuff doesn't usually scare me."

Hayami "Usually?"

He blushes softly "Don't ask…"

"No no? I'm curious? I mean we might as well pass the time? I know we both like silence but…"

"Yeah… it's different talking with you then others."

"Yeah…"

"And the silence is starting to get creepy…"

Hayami nods "Yeah definitely. This's starting to get weird."

He nods they tighten their grip on the others hand without realizing it.

Hayami gulps "So~?"

He rubs his neck "Let's just say I used to get scared easily when I was younger…"

Hayami smirks "Do tell?"

"How about we talk about something else? I'd rather not talk about child me… it's a tad embarrassing considering how much Tadashi told you."

Hayami laughs slightly "It's funny."

"No. Anyway let's hurry."

They keep walking for hours making small talk occasionally. Mostly to drown out the sounds.

11pm

Chiba looks at his phone "I'm out. Hayami what're you at?"

Hayami "17%. If we're lucky that'll last an hour at most?"

He nods and they continue

Midnight

Hayami gulps "5%…"

Chiba looks at the time "It's midnight. Should we rest soon?"

Hayami nods and they keep walking to a small side cave that has wood nearby.

Chiba "Here. Let's stop here for little. Make a mark so we know which way we came from."

Hayami covers an X on the wall to signal which way they came while Chiba starts attempting to make a fire.

Hayami sits down as the flame starts "So let's see what we have to work with… a little bit of wood, no blankets, no water, no food, no service, and we're alone. But we have each other, a jacket we can share, and a map from Ritsu."

Chiba nods "Pretty much. I got the fire going so we should have a little bit of warmth for now. Without sleep, water, and food we're pretty screwed though."

Hayami "We should sleep for a little. Then keep moving. Like you said. We need food and water."

Chiba nods trying not to shiver.

Hayami hands him his jacket "Here. And your beanie."

Chiba shakes his head "You use it. You're in a tank top and skirt you must be freezing."

Hayami shrugs then remembers something and clears her throat "You remember what Korosensei said? About sharing body heat will help you stay warm."

Chiba nods "Yeah. Good idea."

They lean on the wall closes to the fire and scoot closer to each other.

Chiba wraps his arm around Hayami and Hayami covers them partly with the jacket. Both are blushing and therefore producing more body heat for better or worse.

Both are still shivering though.

Chiba "Are you tired?"

Hayami shakes her head "Not really. You?"

"No…"

Neither feel like sitting in silence for once and decide to spark conversations.

Hayami "So Chiba? How's it been at home?"

He shrugs "Well… normal? Other than Tadashi being extra weird."

"How this time?"

Chiba sighs "He hissed at me when I asked him to grab the cereal."

Hayami laughs lightly and they continue talking.

Hayami yawns trying to stay awake.

Chiba "Hayami you can go to sleep. I'll keep the fire going don't worry."

She shakes her head rubbing her eyes "No. I'm fine."

He laughs slightly "Hayami seriously. Go to sleep. It's okay."

"I'm not… tired…"

Chiba smirks "She said trying not to fall asleep mid sentence?"

She stretches "Very funny… I'm not… *yawn* that tired…"

Chiba sighs "Hayami. Sleep."

She pouts with her eyes watering from yawning so much "But then… the fire…"

Chiba shrugs "Fine. I give."

Hayami smiles scooting closer to him "Hehe… Besides. I don't wanna leave you to deal with this alone."

He sighs "I don't mind. You need rest Hayami."

"So do you."

"I'm fine. I'm not that tired." He smirks looking at her "Unlike you. You're exhausted Hayami. I can tell."

She pouts shaking her head "I'm fine." She smirks teasingly "Or are you just waiting for me to sleep so you can do something dirty you pervert."

Chiba rolls his eyes "You know I wouldn't do anything. Maybe move you into a different position so I don't wake you when I handle the fire."

She smiles slightly "You know… if I had to be trapped alone in a cave with someone for the night…" she blushes "I'm glad it's you…"

Chiba blushes and smiles shyly "Yeah… ditto for that…"

He feels slight pressure in his shoulder and glances at Hayami.

"Hayami? You awake?"

"Mmm…"

Chiba smiles softly letting himself blush looking at her.

_'Has Hayami always been this cute… she's so small and adorable… She can easily kill me but still… How cute.' _

Chiba turns back to the fire watching it for awhile thinking about the situation. Mostly about the girl beside him. Until he feels sleep pulling him away.

He carefully moves Hayami and adds more wood to the fire so it won't burn out.

He leans against the wall and moves so Hayami can lay on him again.

He falls asleep with his arm around Hayami.

1am

_"Nufufufufu…"_

Chiba opens his eyes slightly feeling the tentacles picking him and Hayami up

_"Koro… sen… sei…?"_

"Sleep."

Chiba's eyes close again falling back asleep.

Korosensei gets back to the motel and the class is all still together awake waiting for them to return.

Sugaya "They're back!"

Korosensei "Shh!! They both fell asleep back in the cave."

"If they weren't able to kill us I'd say they look adorable."

"They both kinda are…?"

"In a weird they can still kill us in seconds way…"

Korosensei lays they on the couch together "Might as well leave them in a similar position to how I found them."

Mimura "How did you find them?"

Korosensei holds up a picture making his gossip face "Cuddling!"

"Shh!"

Chiba stirs slightly and they all freeze not wanting to active his shooting reflex.

Once safe the class sighs.

Sugaya leans on the couch and looks at them "Wonder what happened after they got off trail? And how that happened…?"

Ritsu "In the first explosion their path got blocked without them realizing. They ended up going further ahead and didn't realize they were lost till the second explosion that blocked the exits."

"So that explains that."

"But neither like physical contact."

"Was it just for warmth?"

Korosensei "They had a fire going."

"Guess we find out in the morning."

Next morning

The class is up and in the common room where the snipers are still sleeping.

Sugaya "Geez… They're out of it…"

"Should we wake them?"

"Chiba's sometimes a light sleeper."

Sugaya looks nervously at said sniper "Yeah but also weird when he wakes up…"

"Sugaya's got a point…"

They all continue talking trying to be fairly quiet

Chiba stirs a little opening his eyes a little _'bright… where am I… I was in a cave… lost… with Hayami…' _

He looks at the girl laying against his chest holding his shirt.

Chiba tenses as she wakes up looking up at him.

Both snipers become somewhat aware and immediately push each other away both falling off the couch acting the classes attention in the process.

Sugaya "You two finally up?"

The snipers blush deeply not knowing what's going on

Chiba "What?! What happened?"

Hayami rubs her head "We were in the cave… How'd we get back here?"

Rio and Karma smirk

"Korosensei found you two cuddling in the cave and brought you back around midnight~"

"What exactly happened last night~"

Both snipers tense not having enough time to put their guards up.

Hayami looks away "We were trapped in a freezing cave for hours with no food, water, or anything for warmth."

Chiba looks the other way "All we had was one jacket and a small fire."

"Oh~"

Chiba "We were just trying to survive."

Hayami "Don't take it the wrong way."

"You two do realize the whole point for the rest of courage right?"

They deadpan having somewhat gotten their mask.

"Wait you two haven't figured it out?!"

"What part of they were 'just trying to survive' made you think they would?"

Chiba glances at Hayami remember "Can't they discuss this after we eat?"

Hayami shrugs "Or at least when we aren't on the floor covered in dirt still?"

He nods standing up offering his hand pulling her up

Chiba "We don't know what you guys are talking about… but could it wait at least till we eat and shower?"

Hayami nods "We were trapped in a cave for how long?"

Takabayashi "Roughly 8 hours. We started the test of courage at 6 and Korosensei returned with you around 1am."

Chiba yawns "What time is it?"

Sugaya hits him with a pillow "6 in the morning."

Chiba briefly concerns punching him but decides against it and sighs "I'm gonna shower… I'll eat later…"

Hayami nods "Ditto."

The snipers share a glance before going separate ways with noticeable blushes.

"You guys saw that too right?"

"The snipers _blushing_?"

"Oh yeah."

"I think Korosensei's test might have worked in a weird way?"

"For those two at least."

Sugaya "Chiba's actually fairly talkative one on one."

Rio nods "So is Rinka."

Ritsu "According to my data they talk most when together. My sensors servely dropped because the cave when I accessed they're phone, so I wasn't able to record conversations but they did talk a surprising amount."

Karma smirks "Guess we have some new toys huh Nakamura?"

Rio smirks "Yup~"

Meanwhile

Chiba let's the water run down him washing off the dirt _'I wonder… what was the reason for the test? Was it survival? Only me and Hayami got trapped for some reason…' _

He sighs pushing his bangs back washing his face _'What were the explosions anyway? Why did we get trapped? Hayami… looked really cute when scared back there… and when she was asleep she was really adorable…' _

Chiba blushes shaking the thought _'We're just friends. Just sniping partners.' _

Meanwhile Hayami's thinking the same thing.

Hayami _'I wonder how long I was asleep before he fell asleep… what if Korosensei didn't find us last night… and we woke up alone in the cave…? If I had to be trapped in a cave for hours with someone I glad it was Chiba… I know that he didn't do anything perverted.'_

Later on with class

"Okay seriously?"

"What happened between you two?"

"Yeah all day you two have been a lot closer?"

Chiba shrugs "You spend hours trapped with someone with absolutely nothing but phones with no service."

Hayami nods "Its a good thing we have a mutant teacher that was able to find us pretty fast."

"Yeah…"

Sugaya "Frankly if anyone in the class could survive being trapped in a cave for days? It'd be you two."

They both let their mask fall and look at him like he's insane.

Chiba "We had no food or water or anything for warmth."

Hayami "I'd hardly call that shelter too. It was a tiny hole in the wall?"

"All we had was a map from Ritsu."

"Together we had 40% battery life."

"We stopped to rest after our phones died."

"And our phones completely ran out around midnight…"

"We didn't have Ritsu anymore after that."

"She was our best chance at getting out."

"Sorry if we seem out of it?"

"But we went through stuff in that cave."

"There was something in there…"

"Korosensei please say you were just trying to scare us back there?"

Korosensei freezes "I was with the class until about midnight?"

Ritsu pulls up footage "I can confirm. All us were together?"

Both snipers fall pale

Chiba "Wait… then…"

Hayami "What was in there with us…"

"Hazama? Was it you??"

Hazama shakes her head and points to herself on Ritsu's screen "I was here."

Hayami "If it wasn't Hazama then…"

Chiba "Guys if this's a prank congrats you got us."

Hayami "Yeah very funny guys. Now who was it."

"It wasn't us?"

They class starts laughing

"You two are just trying to scare us!"

"Yeah good joke guys?"

"Wait… I don't think they're joking?"

"Yeah I've never seen either of them look like that?"

"Plus they don't have a sense of humor."

Both snipers look the class

Chiba "It's us. Do you really think we'd make a joke?"

Hayami "Especially now? We were trapped in a cave with something!"

Chiba "We could've been killed!"

Hayami "Can you guys just come clean on who it was?"

Sugaya "Guys. We're serious. It wasn't us."

Chiba glares at him "It had to be one of you. If not then… what could it have been…"

"Did you see anything?"

Chiba shakes his head "No but we kept hearing things?"

Hayami "Wait… that thing I saw… maybe it wasn't just a nightmare…"

Chiba looks at her "Wait you saw it?! When?!"

Hayami shrugs "I don't know. Phones were dead already. You were already asleep and I woke up. I saw a weird shadow with claws…"

Chiba looks at her like she's insane "And you didn't think to wake me up???? Hayami that thing coulda killed us!?"

"That's just it! It saw us then it left… I figured it was just a dream and decided to just ignore it."

The class starts to get a little nervous knowing the snipers are telling the truth.

Korosensei starts shaking "The cave is now off limits!!!"

Both snipers are shaking slightly and neither have their normal masks

Chiba stands up "If you need me I'll be on the roof screaming for a few days."

Hayami nods "I'll be in my room dying."

The class watches them disappear out of view shaking

Sugaya smirks "I almost feel bad for this."

"We're not telling them right?"

"After that? Hell no."

They hear their muffled screams and try not to laugh.

"If they find out we're so dead."

Korosensei brings out all the pictures from the snipers "trip" and smirks "Looks like the plan was a success~"

The muffled screams continue


	6. Chibi Chiba

The class is in a cave and the teachers are waiting outside. Only Karasuma is with them.

Chiba puts his hand on his forehead

Hayami "Chiba? Something wrong?"

He shakes his head "Just a headache. I'm fine…"

5 minutes later.

Chiba collapses on the floor

Hayami "Chiba what's wrong?!"

There's a flash of light.

Isogai "What happened? Is everyone okay?!"

Class "Yeah. I guess. Okay enough."

Hayami "Um… guys… I think we have a problem…"

They look toward the girl sniper who was inthe back with her partner.

Sugaya "Where's Chiba?"

Hayami points to the little kid beside her "I think… here?"

Everyone then noticed the 4 year old boy with black hair and red eyes wearing a tee shirt and shorts

Karasuma "Shit…"

"Chiba??"

"Is that you?"

The boy looks around curious "Where am I? Where's Nee-san…"

Everyone looks at each other then at the small child.

Karasuma steps towards him but Hayami looks at him

_'Let me handle this'_

He gets her message and let her try.

Hayami kneels to his level "Hey? What's your name?"

He steps back "Ch-Chiba Ryūnosuke??"

She smiles "Okay Chiba. I'm Hayami Rinka. What happened?"

Chiba blushes looking down amusing the class slightly.

Hayami puts a hand on his shoulder "Hey? Chiba?"

He steps back bumping into Karma.

Karma "Hm?"

Chiba looks up scared then smiles tilting his head "Hey! Your eyes! They're kinda reddish!"

Karma looks at the child's dark eyes "…I suppose?? Not as red as yours though."

Chiba smiles "I like my eye color! It's different!"

Everyone was caught more off guard by that than him turning into a kid

Chiba looks at the rest of the class with his intense red eyes full of curiosity.

Korosensei comes in with Irina

Korosensei "What happened?!"

Chiba instantly hides behind Hayami.

Hayami smiles softly putting her hand on him "Don't worry Chiba. It's okay."

Irina "Where's Chiba? Karasuma said something happened?"

Hayami "He's here…"

The two teachers go pale seeing the child.

Korosensei waves his tentacles "Why is he so small?!?!"

Irina "Stop that. You'll scare him."

Karasuma "He doesn't seem to have memory of anything."

Chiba lights up "Cool!!!"

They all look at him confused.

"What."

Chiba "A giant octopus!! Dad told me and Nee-san stories about a giant octopus he saw on his last trip!"

Korosensei "Yes! That is me!"

Chiba laughs as Korosensei picks him with his tentacles.

Hayami "Korosensei!! Careful!! He's a kid right now!! You're gonna mentally scar him!!"

Korosensei "Nonsense! I won't hurt him! He's still my student even if he doesn't know it."

Chiba's childish laughter fills the cave as Korosensei hangs him upside down.

Hayami "Isogai… I think we should have a class meeting… while Korosensei has Chiba distracted…"

Isogai nods rounding up everyone including the two human teachers.

Rio "Is this blackmail material??"

Isogai shakes his head "It'd be best if we pretend none of this happened. It'd be one thing if it wasn't for the fact his eyes are shown. I would still be against it but there's no stopping Karma with that. We all know how Chiba is about his eyes though. It'd just we completely wrong."

Karma nods "I agree. It is strange he said he liked his eyes though. Any see them before this? Hayami?"

She shakes her head "No…"

Sugaya "…I have… once on accident… he spent the night and when he woke up his bangs weren't in his face. He doesn't know I saw…"

They're surprised by this

Karma nods "Okay. So when he returns we're still telling him no one has seen his eyes. Okuda and I made this potion. He's not gonna have any memory of this."

Hayami "Why did you make this?!"

Okuda "We thought we could turn Korosensei into a younger, weaker state and kill him. We didn't expect Chiba to get it…"

Karma "How _did_ he even get it?"

Hayami shrugs "I was right beside him. He didn't do anything? He did say he had a headache? Right before the flash he collapsed. The flash seemed to come from him?"

"Did he drink anything?"

She shakes her head "Not since we left the classroom?"

Karma "That doesn't make sense…" he shakes his head "Point is he won't have any memory of this. He'll be as he is normal. We need a cover story."

Hazama opens her mouth to talk

Karma "Not from you."

She closes her mouth sighing.

Hayami "Let's just say he was knocked unconscious… it all depends on if he remembers anything from today."

They shrug "Good enough."

Korosensei shrieks "Even as a child he has assassination skills?!"

Chiba plays with the knife slashing the air

Hayami looks over "Chiba what do you have?"

Chiba smiles holding it up "A knife!"

Hayami "No!!"

Before she can take it Karasuma puts his arm in front of her

"Wait… the knife won't hurt him… and I'm interested how he'll react with this."

Chiba bends the knife a few times then pulls out the gun making everyone panic and Hayami basically have a heart attack

Hayami grabs both weapons "Chiba where did you even get these?!"

Chiba laughs innocently "I found them! What're they for????"

Karasuma grabs Chiba's collar picking him up "Okay Chiba. You need to not mess with weapons. It's dangerous."

Chiba tilts his head confused "But I wanna play with them. Guns are fun!"

Irina sets the boy down "Maybe it wouldn't be to bad to give him a gun? He is top shooter in the class."

Hayami "He's also 4!! Don't give a child a gun!"

Irina "I was about this age when I started. He's not gonna remember anything anyway."

Chiba sits down on the floor confused and bored looking at the classmates trying to find something to do.

Karasuma sighs handing him a gun "Here."

Chiba "But I thought you said I couldn't play with this???"

Karasuma "You have supervision so it should be fine."

Chiba nods feeling almost everyone watching him.

The gun is huge in his small hands but he raises the gun at a small mark on the cave wall. He fires and hits about 2 inches away from it.

The class is stunned silent

Chiba pouts "This guns big…"

Hayami kneels beside him "Chiba? Do you like shooting?"

He blushes nervously having her that close "Oh- Mhmm… sometimes I like to play shooting games. Sakura-chan takes me and Nee-san to the arcade a lot."

Hayami ruffles his hair as he laughs "You sure are something."

He smiles innocently.

Sugaya "I have never been more confused and amused in my entire life."

Mimura and Okajima nod "Is no one else actually question this?"

"This's Chiba! The stone faced sniper!"

Chiba tilts his head "Stone faced sniper??"

Hayami "Just a nickname. Don't question it."

He nods.

Karasuma "We should leave this cave and go back to the classroom. We need to decide what to do with him."

They manage to get back out of the cave (it took awhile because Chiba kept trying to run off) and go back to the classroom.

Karasuma paces back and forth "Chiba is 4. Okuda, Karma when does this wear off."

Karma "Should last about a day or two. No antidote."

Okuda "It doesn't make sense… how did he even get it?"

Hayami takes the gun away from Chiba "Another question. How does he keep getting guns?!"

Chiba giggles as the class sighs

Mimura "At this point no idea. You've taken 6 guns and 4 knives from him so far."

Hayami sighs "Who'd of thought Chibi Chiba would be such a handful."

Chiba pouts "Hmph!!"

Hayami "Chiba I'm not dealing with you pouting."

Karasuma "Lets see… ordinarily Chiba is closes to Hayami. This one has taken a liking to her. Hayami has the best handle on him and probably best option."

"Best option for what?"

Karasuma sighs "Hayami. I'm sorry but you're basically on babysitting duty."

Hayami deadpans "You mean I have to take care of this kid."

"You understand him the best."

She sighs "I don't get enough level up points for this…"

Korosensei picks up Chiba "He shouldn't be to bad."

Chiba smirks pulls his knives and slashing at him

Korosensei barely dodges handing him to Sugaya "Evil!"

Sugaya "What you expect me to do with him? He's Hayami's problem."

Hayami "You've known him longer."

Sugaya sets him down "Yeah but there's a difference from knowing him since second year being able to telecommute with him."

Chiba rests his head on his desk watching them.

Hazama "Hey Chiba?"

He looks over confused and she hands him a book "Watching them is boring. Here. It's a good book."

Hayami takes the book "Hazama your stuff is way to dark for a kid this age."

"A normal kid? Yes. Chiba? Maybe not."

Okajima "I know what he needs. He needs real magazines like this-"

Sugaya takes the magazine and throws it in the trash and Hayami kicks Okajima between the legs

Both "You are not giving him those!!"

Chiba spots his phone in his desk opening it looking for something to do.

Chiba "This phone… it's really high tech…"

Hayami sighs "Sugaya. Watch him for a moment…"

"Okay."

Hayami goes over to her teachers "What do you expect of me now?"

Karasuma "Don't worry Hayami. Do you want someone to help you with Chiba? Sugaya would be next best option after you."

Hayami looks at him "I should be okay… But I don't have much that would interest Chibi Chiba?"

Karasuma "Ritsu can create anything you need."

Korosensei "I upgraded her to be able to function 100% on any device. Meaning she can create things off your phone."

Hayami nods "That's a big help. Thank you."

Irina "Hayami? You can head home. You're excused until Chiba reverts back."

Hayami smiles "Thank you. That's also a big help."

Hours later.

Hayami sits down on the couch and sighs "So Chiba? You said you have a sister?"

Chiba blushes deeply looking away "Yeah… Rukia-nee-San… And we have a younger brother Tadashi who's two."

Hayami smiles "So you're the middle child?"

He nods nervously.

She tilts her head noticing his redness "Chiba did you get sunburnt when we were out?"

She places her hand on his forehead and he pulls away covering his face shyly

"Chiba what's wrong?"

He sinks "Nothing!"

She raises an eyebrow "You can tell me?"

Chiba glances at her and feels his heart jump so he looks away and mumbles "Nothing you're just really really pretty…"

Hayami blushes slightly and smiles _'Would normal Chiba say this? Or is this just because I've been taking care of this Chiba?' _

She ruffles his hair "You're adorable Chiba."

He blushes deeply hiding

Little later

Chiba's wearing simple pajamas that say E-3 that Ritsu made

Hayami changed into shorts and a tank top. She yawns doing her homework

Chiba's hanging upside down on the couch watching her

"Hayami? You okay?"

She nods "Yeah… Just working on homework."

"What's that?"

"Schoolwork that you do at home. It's annoying but you get used to it."

Chiba thinks for a moment "Sakura-chan complains about that a lot…"

Hayami smiles continuing her work "Who's Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura-chan babysits me and my siblings. She's been with us as long as I can remember!"

"She like a sister to you?"

"Mhmm!"

Hayami looks back at him softly

Chiba's still upside down "Something wrong?"

Hayami shakes her head "Nothing" _'He's so small and cute.'_

Chiba sits up properly "Mkay?"

Hayami looks at his dark red eyes "Cool eyes Chiba. I like the color."

He blushes deeply looking away.

Hayami hides her smile ruffling his hair "You're adorable Chibi Chiba."

She looks back at her paper and Chiba hugs a pillow with a shy smile watching her.

Chiba touches below his eye _'Hayami… likes my eyes… She seems familiar for some reason… why does my heart jump…'_

That night

Hayami's laying the couch and Chiba falls asleep on her side

Hayami smiles rubbing his head taking a picture and going text her friends.

_Hayami: This's the weirdest thing I've done_

_Nakamura: What happened?????_

_Hayami: Let's see… my best friend turned into a 4 year old, he's a lot more open, very different, and currently asleep _

_Nakamura: At least he's asleep?? _

_Nakamura: Hard to take care of him?_

_Hayami: Not really? He's surprising calm still but does express his emotions _

_Nakamura: So he's open about that crush on you~_

_Hayami: He doesn't have a crush on me _

_Hayami: Well… normal him doesn't at least _

_Hayami: This one isn't the same Chiba we know_

_Nakamura: You're dense… both have a crush on you_

_Hayami: He doesn't _

_Hayami: This one… this one doesn't really know me so if he does have feelings for me they aren't real. This Chiba and normal Chiba are different. _

_Nakamura: Really Rinka… he's crushing on you _

Hayami looks at the sleeping boy beside her and sighs

_Hayami: Gotta go Rio_

She sets her phone down and yawns laying down with Chiba beside her

Morning

Hayami wakes up and feels something heavy on her. She blushes deeply seeing the teenage boy asleep on her.

Chiba looks up and sees her "Hayami?"

She nods and he stumbles up

Chiba blushes "What happened? Where are we?"

Hayami regains her composer "You got knocked unconscious yesterday and Korosensei had me look after you."

He rubs his head still visibly flustered "Ah sorry… I don't actually remember anything from yesterday?"

Hayami smiles slightly "What's the last thing you remember?"

Chiba thinks for a moment "We were in the cave… I got a headache… I started stumbling a little… then it's all a blur? I remember you… kicked Okajima… not sure why but he probably deserved it. And… i remember my bangs were out off my face…" he tenses "My eyes! Did you or the class see?!"

Hayami shakes her head "Okajima was just being Okajima. And after Korosensei brought us back here I moved your bangs to put a rag on your head. You musta opened your eyes when I had my back turned."

Chiba sighs relieved then smiles shyly "Thanks for taking care of me Hayami. Hope it wasn't to much trouble…"

Hayami blushes softly "Ah. No problem. You were out for awhile though? You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I already cause you enough trouble. Plus my siblings are probably worried…"

Hayami "Karasuma let them know you were here don't worry. And seriously? You were no trouble."

Chiba blushes rubbing his neck "Still… that's kinda embarrassing ya know…"

Hayami smiles "Don't worry. _It was cute_"

"What was that last thing?"

Hayami waves it off "Nothing. I'm gonna make us food. Anything specific?"

"Wait what you say?"

She smirks as she walks away.

Chiba stands up nearly losing his balance "Hey wait? What did you say?? Hayami!!"

She glances back at him seeing his messy bangs and shy blush "Don't worry about it."

Chiba watches her disappear nervously _'what happened Hayami…'_

Chiba never did find out what she said and is constantly questioning what happened. The class refuses to tell him anything other than "High fever." "Went unconscious" and "Hayami took care of you".

Chiba's screaming inside _'What's happening??????'_


	7. Old Friend

**ChibaXmale!OC cause I thought it was stupid and funny**

Chiba sits down at his desk not paying much attention to the class around him

Okajima "What?! Chiba has a date?!"

Everyone's attention is drawn in confusion even Chiba's

Mimura nods "Yeah! It's weird! It's not Hayami either!"

Class collectively "Wait what?!?!"

"Chiba you have explaining to do!!"

Chiba puts his hands up "I'm even more confused than you? I don't have a date with anyone?"

Karma "Ritsu? Play the video I'm sending."

Ritsu "Okay."

_Video_

Chiba's walking home after school alone

_"Ry!"_

He looks up confused then freezes "Shiro…?"

A boy around his height with messy brown hair and blue eyes smiles and runs towards him hugging him.

Chiba smiles hugging him back

Shiro "I've missed you Ry."

Chiba hides his face in Shiro's shoulder "I've missed you too dumbass…"

They let go.

Chiba "What're you doing here?"

Shiro shrugs "Wanna talk about it somewhere else?"

Chiba nods "I have a lot of homework I needa do. Meet at the cafe across town Saturday?"

Shiro smirks "You asking me on a date Ry~"

Chiba blushes and looks away with a shy smile "You haven't changed at all… Just meet me there?"

"11?"

"11."

Shiro nods and ruffles his hair "It's a date!"

Chiba pouts "Will you stop that… We aren't kids anymore."

Shiro shrugs "You're still a kid. See ya Saturday. Don't be late for our date Ry~"

Chiba sighs shaking his head "See ya there."

Shiro kisses his cheek before leaving.

Chiba looks back at him then touches his cheek with a soft smile before shaking his head and leaving the other way.

_End video _

Chiba has his head down blushing intensely "It's not actually a date… He's always joked around like that…"

Sugaya "Huh? Chiba I didn't know you liked boys!"

Chiba sinks down "so what if I'm bi… it's not that big of a deal… I don't like him like that."

Hayami "…you smiled and blushed"

Chiba covers his head with arms "I haven't seen him since we were 9 okay… I just… really missed him…"

"You're still blushing Chiba."

Chiba groans "Shut up… and stop stalking me."

Karma "Oi. That guy asked me where he could find you. No shit I was gonna spy."

Korosensei appears "I smelled juicy gossip!!"

"Chiba has a date with a boy this weekend!"

"It's not a date okay!!!"

"Your boyfriend said it was a date and you didn't deny it."

Chiba sinks even more "He isn't my boyfriend!"

Hayami "He called you 'Ry'…?"

Chiba "Childhood friends okay… no one says anything when Isogai and Maehara use nicknames for each other!"

Maehara "Yeah cause we aren't blushing messes."

"Can we just start class already!"

"This's the most talkative you've been all year."

He bites his lip keeping his head down the majority of day

After school

He gets down the mountain ignoring Sugaya, Mimura, and Okajima's comments.

_"Ry!"_

Chiba heats up feeling a boy hugging him from behind "Shiro!"

Shiro laughs "Surprised to see me so soon~"

The other three boys hide their laughs

Chiba "Shiro… I just got outta school. Literally we're still on campus. How'd you get here?"

"I was on the subway going back home when I realized this stop was the school and you'd be getting out so I decided to wait."

Sugaya "Chiba who's your friend~?"

Chiba looks away

Shiro smiles letting go of him "I'm Shindō Toshiro. Ry and I grew up together."

Chiba starts walking away "Stop calling me that… we aren't 9 anymore."

The follow beside him

Shiro frowns "But Ry…"

Chiba looks at him seeing his puppy dog eyes and sighs giving in "Whatever… you still shoulda given a warning?"

Shiro sticks his tongue out and shrugs before turning to the other three "I think I know you're names. You're Sugaya. I believe you're Mimura. And pretty sure you're Okajima. Right?"

All three are impressed

Sugaya "Yeah?"

Mimura "How'd you know?"

"Ry talks about school sometimes. He showed me your pictures. I'm glad he's doing okay with me around!"

Chiba crosses his arms "I manage just fine on my own Shiro."

"Yeah cause you have Rukia keeping you from doing stupid shit."

"I was 12 let it go!"

Okajima "What he do?"

Shiro laughs "I was gone for a few years by now but still kept in touch. I get a call from his older sister telling me Ry was insisting on dyeing his hair, getting piercings, and contacts."

The other three burst out laughing while Chiba blushes annoyed

Chiba "Shiro was at least 90% of my impulse control…"

"Was?"

Chiba punches him "I haven't done anything super impulsive lately."

Shiro "…Tadashi texted me last week cause you threw your speaker out the window then jumped out the window to get it."

"Okay Shiro but hear me out… it was Welcome to the Black Parade…"

Shiro sighs and shakes his head "This's why I love you."

Mimura who's been recording the whole time smirks "So I take it you two are dating?"

Shiro smiles "Childhood friends. I've known Ry since we were 4 before he started hiding his eyes."

Chiba glares at him "Shiro one comment about my eyes and I'm jumping into that river."

Shiro looks at him softly "I miss your eyes. They're so-"

Chiba covers his mouth "Don't. They haven't seen. Also if you try to lick my hand I won't flinch. You know I have two younger siblings."

Shiro smiles behind his hand as they continue

Sugaya "So? Shindō-kun? Where'd you go off to?"

He moves Chiba's hand "America. My parents got jobs there and we had to move. I gotta go. See ya Saturday Ry." He kisses his cheek before leaving again.

Chiba watches him leave "Shiro…"

Sugaya and the others burst out laughing

Chiba attempts to put his mask back on ignoring them.

Saturday

The majority of the class is spying on Chiba

_"Woah that's Chiba?"_

_"If it wasn't for the bangs I might not reconize him?"_

_"He's dressed nicer than usual?"_

Chiba slips on his headphones playing his music '_I hope the class doesn't try spying on us… I needa be careful in case. They know where I'm going no doubt at least two will be there.' _

He continues to look around grateful for his bangs and takes different rounds to avoid being seen.

Chiba gets to the cafe and sees Shiro

"Shiro."

He looks over and smiles "Ry! There you are."

Chiba nods sitting beside him "Did you wait long?"

Shiro nods "6 years."

Chiba rolls his eyes "You're the one who moved away."

"Yeah… I've missed you so much Ry…"

Chiba smiles slightly "I know. So…? Why are you back? I mean… it's been 6 years since you left… you said you wouldn't be back for a few more? So… why… why now…?"

Shiro puts a hand on his shoulder "I wanted to come home. America… America isn't my home. My home is here in Japan. I don't know how long I'll be here… I didn't tell anyone I was coming. I don't have anything here anymore other than memories. Memories… and you… you and your family."

Chiba looks away shyly "I'm glad you're back Shiro… you know you also have a home here right? With me and my family. Shiro I- i really missed you…"

Shiro smiles "I'm back now. I'm back Ry."

He nods "So how was America?"

Shiro looks at the sky "I was expecting something else… but my parents got a job in a busy city and a house in a tiny town like 2 hours away where I stayed usually. There wasn't much there for me. Sure I had a few friends but… they weren't you… I told you everything still."

Chiba blushes slightly and mumbles "I missed your voice a lot… it isn't the same over phone or video chat…"

Shiro pokes his cheek "Aw~ you love me~?"

A few tables down.

_Hayami "I've never seen him like this…"_

_Sugaya "Chiba's actually blushing…"_

_Karma "I'm surprised he hasn't noticed us?"_

_Rio "None of us are rewatching trying to hide…"_

Chiba's laugh catches them all off guard

Shiro smiles laughing with him "You do still have your sense of humor!"

Chiba shakes his head "You're just an idiot Shiro."

"You know you love me."

"…yeah. I love you…"

Shiro's eyes widen "What…?"

Chiba blushes "I'm not repeating it!"

Shiro laughs "Ry that's the first time you said it since I left!"

He looks away as Shiro smiles

Shiro "Hey lets go check out the places we went as kids!"

Chiba nods as Shiro grabs his hand pulling him away.

Hayami watches silently

Sugaya puts a hand her shoulder "Jealous?"

She shakes her head "Just confused… why didn't he tell me…?"

Rio "Probably thought you'd tell me and I'd tell Karma."

Karma nods "And Chiba's Chiba. He's shy."

They follow getting directions form classmates set up following from rooftops.

Shiro's pulling Chiba along to an old arcade

Chiba "Shiro! Shiro they update that arcade you know? It's not the same things as when we were kids?"

"The feelings there will still be the same though."

Chiba blushes softly being pulled in

Shiro smiles widely looking around "Ry do they still have that one game we loved?"

He smirks "Which one? You loved them all?"

"I loved your reactions to them more though."

Chiba looks away "Shut up…"

Shiro "Which game is your favorite now?"

Chiba smiles going to a shooting game "Me and Hayami play this one a lot. It's fun."

Shiro picks up one of the guns as Chiba pays for a round "How do I play?"

Chiba looks at him "You just… shoot the enemies?"

Shiro nods "Seems simple enough."

He nods and the game starts.

_Hayami "That's… that's our game…"_

_"You sure you're not jealous?"_

_"A little hurt but not jealous."_

After the round.

Shiro "How… How are you so good at this…"

Chiba shrugs "Easy I guess. Me and Hayami come here a lot."

Shiro "You talk about Hayami-san a lot? What… what is she to you?"

Chiba looks at him confused "Hayami's my best female friend. We end up partnered a lot so we're pretty close. She probably knows me best after you. You know everything about me."

Shiro looks at him sideways "So you two are completely platonic?"

He nods "Despite popular belief? Yes. Hayami and I are completely platonic."

_Hayami sinks a little "You heard him devils. We're completely platonic."_

_Karma "I doubt that still."_

_Rio "Yeah there's definitely something between you two."_

Shiro "You sure?"

Chiba sighs "Yes Shiro. I mean yeah… I did have a crush on her at one point but those feelings faded. Hayami's a really good friend."

Shiro smiles "Alright. As long as those feelings faded."

Chiba nods "They have."

_Sugaya "He did like her…"_

_Hayami blushes "What…"_

_Karma "Damnit…"_

_Rio "Those feelings have to still be there!"_

Chiba turns around hearing a familiar voice

Shiro "What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard something but it's nothing. C'mon. I wanna show this other game Sugaya liked. It's not my style but you'd like it."

Later

The four are still following them giving info to the class live

Chiba stops "Shiro… There's… there's one more place we needa go… its important…"

Shiro nods "Yeah… we both know where that is."

They go to the park and sit down on the swings

Chiba smiles "Last time I was here I was wondering when you'd be back…"

Shiro "Last I was here… I was wondering where you were. I stopped here when I first landed."

Chiba looks at him and a wind blows. He makes no effort to hide his eyes.

Shiro smiles looking at the dark red eyes "I've missed this. I've missed seeing this look in your eyes. I've missed you…"

Chiba nods feeling them being pulled closer.

Shiro locks their lips together.

The four that were spying are stunned and the devils are taking pictures

_Sugaya "Woah… I wasn't expecting that…"_

_Hayami shakes her head "Me either…"_

They pull away and Chiba tries to hide his blush

Shiro smiles cupping his cheek "Ry… I love you…"

Chiba "I always have… all these years…"

"You just can't say those three words can you?"

He pulls him closer again this time putting Bitch-sensei's class to use.

Chiba lets go pulling away and Shiro's shut down.

Chiba smirks "I'm not good with words."

Shiro touches his mouth "How- how do you have these kinds of moves?!"

Chiba shrugs "Shiro I can subdue and disarm you in at least 8 different ways."

"I'm both scared and in love."

Chiba smiles softly looking at him "Ditto for that…"

Monday

Chiba walks into his classroom and is meet with his classmates shouting at him.

Chiba shuts the door "What the actual fuck…?"

They swing the door open pulling him in

"CHIBA THE HELL?!?!"

"THAT IS NOT MY SHIP WHAT THE FUCK!!!"

"WHO WAS THAT BOY!!!"

"YOU FUCKEN KISSED HIM!!!!"

"AND DID HITS!!!!!"

Chiba keeps a neutral look as he turn entirely red and manages to mumble out a weak "What…"

They hold up different pictures including the kisses

Chiba fails to keep his mask on "Wha?! How'd- when'd you- Why?!"

"Those are our questions!!"

"Yeah Chiba What the hell!!"

"You can actually smile!!"

"Who is that guy?!"

Chiba pushes his way back to his seat putting on his headphones ignoring everything he can.

Rip Chiba


	8. Are they

_"Chiba Ryūnosuke and Sugaya Sōsuke… what exactly is it between them…"_

It wasn't an uncommon thought in the class. They all knew both the boys were bi but weren't exactly sure if they were together.

Chiba's at his desk copying notes from Hayami when Sugaya comes in.

Sugaya leans over Chiba's shoulder "Did you fall asleep again in that class?"

Chiba rolls his hidden eyes "I will neither confirm nor deny that."

Hayami "He did."

Sugaya swats the back of Chiba's head "Idiot we talked about this."

Chiba rubs his head annoyed "Not my fault? You didn't let me get any sleep last night. I was tired."

Hayami _'Wait what?'_

Sugaya kisses his cheek "You know you love me."

Chiba blushes softly and he watches his taller friend sit down _"Stupid Sugaya…"_

Hayami got minor second hand embarrassment at the interaction between them _'Do not pry into your partners love life!' _

Hayami taps Chiba's desk "Earth to Chiba? Hello??"

He snaps out of his thoughts "Ah sorry…"

Another day

Chiba's in the hallway talking to Nakamura

Nakamura "You have to listen to this song! It's a bop!"

Chiba sighs putting in the headphones "It's western music isn't it?"

"American music is better than your emo punk shit."

"Tck! Agree to disagree."

"Just listen."

He shakes his head and is about to press play when he feels an arm around his waist

Chiba hands the person an earbud "Sugaya listen to this."

Sugaya nods accepting it "What is it?"

Chiba shrugs pressing play.

Nakamura _'Are they together or not?! Chiba hates physical contact but didn't even flinch or turn?! He just knew it was Sugaya and accepted it????'_

Sugaya "This's different than your normal stuff?"

Chiba nods "Nakamura was showing me a new album from a band she likes."

Nakamura nods still looking at the two boys trying to figure them out "Yeah? Chiba's really the only other music nerd in the class even though his taste in music is shit."

Chiba pouts "Hey!"

Sugaya smirks "Not wrong. It's all emo stuff."

Chiba sighs.

Another day

Lunch break.

Chiba, Sugaya, Mimura, Okajima, and Kimura are outside under a tree.

Mimura groans "It's to hot…"

Chiba nods loosening his tie and unbuttoning tip two buttons on his shirt "Why do we have such annoying uniforms… it's to hot for this shit… "

He sighs laying down across Sugaya's lap since both boys finished eating

Chiba "I'm tired…"

Sugaya rolls his eyes and starts playing with Chiba's hair. Chiba's completely unbothered by it.

Sugaya "Don't fall asleep and stop stripping or I'm drawing on you."

Chiba holds up arm showing ink "Not stripping? And like that's any different than when I'm awake? It didn't come off and Nee-san thought was an actual tattoo."

Sugaya laughs "Got a lecture again?"

"Almost. I threw my brother under the bus to get out of it."

"Idiot."

Chiba closes his eyes "Whatever."

Okajima and Mimura both think the same thing _'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?! CHIBA IS COMPLETELY UNAFFECTED BY SUGAYA PLAYING WITH HIS HAIR AND LAYED ON HIS LAP?!?!?!?!'_

Three day class trip

Way there

Chiba fell asleep on Sugaya's shoulder and Sugaya didn't even flinch

That night in the girls room

Nakamura "Okay. What is going on between Chiba and Sugaya??? I know everything regarding class romances but I'm completely stuck with them. Rinka do you know anything??"

Hayami shrugs "Not really. I try not into Chiba's love life. All I know is that he and Sugaya are both bi?"

"Yeah the bi thing is obvious."

"No straight man has that much accuracy or draws that good."

"Plus Sugaya makes bi jokes Chiba laughs at."

"Which is another thing? Chiba _laughs_????"

"We need to find out what's going on."

"Hayami you're best bet."

"Yeah interrogate Chiba!"

"He might tell you!"

Hayami looks confused "Huh… but it's his business?"

"Just do it!"

"Aren't you curious?"

Hayami sighs "I'll do what I can…"

Meanwhile in the boys room

Isogai's writing each of the guys favorite girls in the class "Sugaya?"

Sugaya thinks "Mmm… Maybe Fuwa? Her stories are pretty good."

Isogai "Fuwa-san? Hm… Chiba?"

Chiba shrugs "Hayami I guess."

Maehara smirks "So if you two had to pick someone other than the other?"

Chiba and Sugaya are both confused "Huh???"

Isogai stabs him with the pen "He's just an idiot. Kimura?"

Kimura blushes softly "Um… Kurahashi…"

Skip to the last night.

Test of courage.

Just moment before they in

Sugaya smirks teasingly "Eh? What no kiss for good luck?"

Chiba half attempts to hide his smile "Dumbass."

Chiba's about to leave to go to his partner when Sugaya pulls him back by his waist

Chiba blushes very softly "Sugaya…"

Sugaya moves Chiba's bangs a little and the shorter boy closes his eyes looking away.

Sugaya kisses Chiba's forehead "Don't be to scared~"

Chiba sighs opening his eyes once his bangs are back where they belong "Be more worried for yourself."

Sugaya lets go letting Chiba go into the cave with his sniping partner.

Hayami glances at the boy beside her. She notices he still has a soft blush.

They listen to the story Korosensei tells and continues through.

Hayami gulps "Um… Chiba? Can I ask you something kinda weird?"

He shrugs "Sure? What's up?"

Hayami bites her lip averting her gaze "Well… I was just curious… you are Sugaya…? Are you two together together?"

Chiba heats up and rubs his neck "Ah well um…"

Hayami "You don't have to answer? Sorry if it's random? I shouldn't pry…"

Chiba sinks a little "Actually um… I… _I need some advice_…"

Hayami's taken about "Huh…?"

Thanks to the candlelight around them she's able to see the blush appearing on him

Chiba "I need help… with Sugaya… so I can't ask him… Mimura and Okajima are idiots and will just tease me…"

Hayami feels his vulnerability and nods "Alright? I'll help if I can? What's wrong…?"

Chiba looks at her "Wait really?!"

She nods with a soft smile "You're my friend. You always try to face things on your own and only time you ask for help is in training or class?"

He glances to the side "Yeah… I guess that's true…"

"So…? With Sugaya…??"

Chiba looks at the floor in front of him as they continue walking "You see the way we are… We've known each other for as long as I can remember… we've always joked around and acted this way. It used to not phase me… but now that we're older… and both out of closet… I…" he sinks a little

Hayami's jaw drops slightly noticing his stance.

Chiba's tense and guarded yet vulnerable and open.

Hayami "You… like him…?"

Chiba's blush darkens at the words "No…? Yes…? I… I don't know… I don't know anymore…"

"Well how do you feel when he gets touchy with you?"

Chiba touches his chest feeling his heartbeat "I… I don't hate it… It's been like that between us… it does get kinda embarrassing though… He does it so casually too? Grabbing me by the waist when talking to someone, kissing my cheek randomly, moving my bangs, hugging me from behind, holding my hand… That's just stuff he does at school…"

He covers his face hiding his smile

Hayami's eyes widen seeing this side of him for the first time and smirks "If he does that much at school…? What does he do when you're alone?"

Chiba laughs nervously shoving his hands in his pocket "Well… you know how in assassination you have to exploit your targets weaknesses…??"

She nods and he smiles awkwardly

Chiba "Let's just say he knows that too… and he knows everything…"

Hayami laughs a little "Sorry but? It's just?"

Chiba laughs too "Really out of character for me to be like this?"

Hayami nods "Yeah? I didn't expect to ever hear you of all people this embarrassed about a crush?"

Chiba flinches and looks away "A- c- no! Absolutely not! That's- that's ridiculous Hayami! Why would?!"

She just looks at him and he falls silent

Chiba pouts "Get that smug look off your face…"

Hayami's smug smirk softens to a sincere smile "You know? It's okay to admit your feelings to yourself? You know how you feel towards Sugaya."

Chiba's shoulders drop "He doesn't like me… he just likes to tease me… ever since we were kids…"

"But you like him?"

Chiba hesitates then nods awkwardly "Is… is that weird…?"

Hayami nudges him "No weirder than you being able to shoot a dime on the main campus from the E-3 campus?"

He laughs "I guess that's true?"

"So… you gonna tell him?"

Chiba waves it off "No way! You won't tell anyone right…?"

She shakes her head "Stays between us."

Both snipers smile slightly. Chiba's still blushing noticeably but not as bad.

That night in the showers

Sugaya looks at Chiba beside him noticing a soft red dusting his face

Sugaya reaches for his forehead moving his wet bangs a little

Chiba "Hm? Sugaya??"

Sugaya "You're kinda red. You good?"

Chiba shifts his eyes to the side "Ah yeah… Just lost in thought…"

Sugaya nods with a slight pout

Chiba "Sugaya… please let go of my bangs…"

Sugaya moves his hand "Ah sorry."

Chiba nods then remembers his earlier conversations causeing him to blush looking away.

Sugaya _'Weird… What was that look in his eyes? Did something happen earlier in the cave?' _He's about to reach for Chiba but stops _'I can't now… Chiba's really sensitive and will get really embarrassed and pouty.'_

The other guys notice the two

_'Are they together or not?!'_

_'Chiba's been out of it since the cave?'_

_'Is Sugaya jealous?'_

Sugaya later asked but Chiba waved it off saying he was thinking about sniping.

Christmas Eve

Chiba and Sugaya are walking together around town

Chiba _'We're alone… on Christmas Eve… a couples holiday…'_

He get a warm feeling in his chest despite the cold air around them.

Sugaya notices Chiba smile _'He's so cute… I'm surprised he actually agreed to come today? He does know it's a couples holiday… doesn't he??'_

Chiba grabs Sugaya's hand "Let's get coffee? I'm freezing and I think there's a band preforming at a cafe you like."

Sugaya smiles "You hate coffee?"

"I like music though." _'And you…'_

Sugaya "Then let's go?"

Skip to Valentine's Day

Chiba finished shooting the chocolate bullets at the target

Hayami "Wow… high accuracy even with chocolate bullets… As promised. Take the rest."

He smirks catching them "Thank you."

Hayami nods "Make sure to share with your boyfriend."

Chiba fumbles a little "Wha?! Hayami! It's not like that with Sugaya!"

She smirks "I never said anything about Sugaya."

He pouts "it was implied……"

Skip to after school

Chiba offers Sugaya some of the chocolate bullets "Want some? There's a lot…"

Sugaya shrugs "Sure. From Hayami?"

He nods "Yeah why?"

Sugaya smirks trying to hide the pain in his voice "I didn't know you two were a thing?"

Chiba looks confused "Huh? It's definitely _not _like that with Hayami! These were more out of obligation since we're sniping partners."

Sugaya looks skeptical "You sure you don't like her?"

Chiba waves it off "Hayami's great and all but neither of us could hold conversation well. We can now cause we're just friends but… you can tell? If we did start dating, neither of us would know what to say ever."

Sugaya smiles "I guess? Good chocolates though?"

Beginning of March

The class just finished Pe and haven't changed yet.

Korosensei "How has there been no progress with Chiba and Sugaya?!"

Entire class sighs

"No idea…"

"Still not completely sure on the story with them…"

"There's so much gay tension between them…"

"We sure they're bi and not just gay for each other?!"

"Mmm… both have shown minor interest in girls…"

Okajima "Chiba had no reaction to my magazines though! Sugaya somewhat did but nothing from Chiba!"

"That's just cause Sugaya's a tease and Chiba's not a perv?"

"Sugaya's a disaster bi and Chiba's a semi functional bi."

Mimura "Oi? Guys… look?"

Sugaya and Chiba are talking away from them.

Sugaya offers his hand and nods to the mountains. Chiba nods taking his hand.

"…we're spying."

"Let's move!!"

"Light footsteps!"

They all follow the two boys

Chiba "Sugaya what's this about?"

Sugaya "Just trust me. Its important."

He sighs still holding his hand "Fine fine."

"Eyes closed!"

"You can't even tell if my eyes are open or closed?"

Sugaya flicks his forehead "Yes I can. Chiba I've known you since _before_ you hide your eyes."

Chiba sighs closing his eyes letting Sugaya lead him "I've had my bangs like this since we were 6…"

Sugaya smiles "And we've known each other since we were 4."

Chiba nods "It's been about 11 years?"

"We're both 15 so yea…"

"11 years huh… We know everything about the other right…?"

Sugaya nods "Yeah. Of course. You know everything about me and I know everything about you. Like I know you're great at guitar, drums, math, triangulation, shoji, not to mention sniping. You love Japanese hardcore punk, and sweets but won't admit it cause you think it seem childish. You like when I play with your hair and are really sensitive, physically and emotionally. You're really caring and worry about others but won't admit it. You're always really easy to tease and get embarrassed when I talk about the non assassin side of you."

Chiba blushes softly keeping his eyes shut "You made your point Sugaya…"

Sugaya comes to a stop "And…"

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No. Don't move."

Chiba sighs feeling Sugaya let him go "Oi wait? Sugaya!"

Sugaya grabs something out of the bush and slides it into Chiba's hands "You can open your eyes now."

Chiba opens his hidden eyes and looks at the cd "Wait… Sugaya… did you?!"

Sugaya nods and rubs his neck with a soft blush "It took some time but I managed to get that cd signed by your favorite band member."

Chiba smiles throwing his arms around him "Thank you Sugaya! You're the best!"

Sugaya hugs him back "I know I am."

Chiba lets go and kisses Sugaya beside his lips then looking at the cd.

Sugaya slightly shocked and smiles fondly at Chiba who's not even trying to hide his excitement

The class spying all find all of it adorable.

_'Sugaya really just exposed so much of Chiba…'_

_'Can we use any of what he just exposed?'_

_'Why are they so adorable…!!!!'_

Chiba "How did you even get this? This albums impossible to find for a decent price! Let alone how you got it signed?!"

Sugaya ruffles Chiba's hair "Don't worry about that part. Point is I got it."

Chiba pouts "Will you ever stop doing that to my hair?"

Sugaya smirks "Don't act like you hate it."

He rolls his eyes "I hate you."

Sugaya fake pouts taking back the cd "Guess I'll take this back then?"

Chiba reaches for it trying to take it back "What no! I was kidding! Sugaya give it back!"

Sugaya laughs giving it back "Dumbass."

Chiba puts it in pocket "Thanks I know."

Sugaya sighs "Remind me why I love you…"

Chiba shrugs "Dunno. You know the kind of person I am so…"

Sugaya nods "That's probably why then."

Chiba smirks "I love you too idiot. C'mon. We should change outta these Pe uniforms."

Sugaya grabs his wrist "Hold it idiot. I gotta quick random question."

Chiba looks at him confused "What's up??"

Sugaya sighs "The entire class thinks we're dating. Just want a clear answer? Are we?"

Chiba noticeably blushes and shifts nervously "I've… I've been questioning that too…"

The class gets excited staying as quiet as they can screaming inside

Sugaya crosses his arms "Just outta curiosity…?? What's been with you lately? You used to not mind when I do all that stuff? Now everytime you get all blushy and avert your gaze. Don't even deny it cause I can tell."

Chiba crosses his arms defensively "This was a trap wasn't it…?"

"Yes. How else would I be able to ask you this without you running off?"

"Mmmm… that's fair."

Sugaya pokes his chest "Answer."

_'THISS IT!!!!'_

_'WE'RE GONNA FIND OUT!!!!'_

_'FINALLY!!!!!'_

Chiba bites his lip looking away "Sōsuke… You've always been able to see right through me… You know exactly why…"

Sugaya looks at him and brushes his bangs "Ryūnosuke do you…"

Chiba nods refuses to look at him.

Sugaya smiles relieved then starts laughing making Chiba really self conscious and anxious

Chiba "Sōsuke this's serious! Stop laughing!!"

Sugaya "Right Sorry? It's just? I've literally waited years to do this and not get killed."

Chiba looks at him confused "Do what?"

Sugaya smiles kissing him. Chiba heats up feeling his best friend's lips against his.

The class all freaks out silently and take pictures

Korosensei cries proudly as the two pull away.

Sugaya snickers "Don't kill me?"

Chiba covers his face "i hate you…"

Sugaya ruffles his hair "You love me. You can't deny it now."

Chiba "You have to stop that at some point…"

Sugaya smirks crossing his arms "I will. After graduation."

He sighs shoving his hands in his pocket "I hate you. You're an idiot."

"And you're just a kid."

Chiba's vain pops "I'm older than you!"

"Eh? You're so short and-"

Chiba steps his foot "I'm going back. Knowing the class if we're gone to long they're gonna start spying."

_"Bold of you to assume we weren't already!"_

Both boys simultaneously blushes looking around

"Where the hell are you guys?!?!"

"And how long have you been here?!?!"

End


	9. Tadashi’s Prank

Sugaya groans looking around the classroom "Geez where is he?"

He taps Hayami's shoulder getting her attention

Hayami "Hm?"

Sugaya "Have you heard from Chiba? He's never this late?"

She shakes her head "Maybe he's sick."

Sugaya sighs and the door opens "Who's that? A new student?"

Everyone's slightly confused and raises their guards seeing the fairly tall boy with tinted glasses and a black hoodie on hiding his hair.

"Who are you."

He looks at the class then makes his way to the back of the class and sits down in the empty seat in front of the class devil.

Okajima turns around "Er? Hey? You new here?"

The boy groans "Not in the mood Okajima."

Recognizing the voice the class goes into panic

"CHIBA?!?!"

Chiba "Yeah…?"

Mimura "Why do you look extra emo."

Sugaya nods besides Chiba reaching for his hood "Yeah dude. Loss the hood."

Chiba grabs his arm "Stop!"

They all freeze hearing him raise his voice with panic

Chiba glares at Sugaya through the tinted glasses.

He let's go and Sugaya lowers his hand

Mimura "Seriously though? Why glasses and a hood?"

Karma "The glasses are pretty self explanatory. He's simply hiding his eyes."

Chiba readjust them and nods.

Korosensei appears beside Chiba "Chiba-kun!"

Chiba feels a tentacle moving his hood and glasses. Chiba stands up quickly slashing with his knife.

Just as Korosensei's fingers fall off so does Chiba's hood and glasses.

The class is stunned silent seeing the messy dark blue hair and dark purple eyes.

He pulls the hood back on and grabs the glasses

"Chiba what the fuck?!"

"Why do you have blue hair?!"

"That's what you're eyes are like?!?!"

"What the fucken fuck?!?!"

Hayami's still completely silent _'Blue hair? And his eyes…'_

Chiba blushes "…Long story…"

The class devils smirks putting an arm around him

Karma takes his glasses and a Rio his hood messing with his hair.

Chiba tries shoving them off but can't.

Karma "Why don't you tell us~"

Rio "I'm sure Korosensei and the rest of the class would love to hear~"

Chiba groans "Shut up…"

Skip to Lunch

Chiba has his hood and glasses off because Sugaya kept fucking with them and he's to annoyed to fix it again.

Sugaya "So wanna tell us why you have blue hair and colored contacts?"

Mimura "Colored?"

Okajima "Huh?! Those are contacts?!"

Chiba nods pointing to his eyes "I wear colored contacts sometimes. I wear these ones most though."

"Why those ones??"

"Yeah why purple?"

"Dark purple?"

Hayami "I'm curious too…"

He shrugs "I like the color."

"Okay…??"

"So why're your eyes exposed and hair blue?"

Chiba sighs with a noticeable blush "Long story short. I hate my brother."

"Kinda need more than that Chiba."

"You have a brother?!"

"Since when?!"

"Tadashi right? The first year guy I saw you with?"

"Yeah?"

"Story!"

Chiba groans "Tadashi swapped my normal sleeping meds for stronger ones, dyed my hair, then gelled it. Woke up late cause the drugs, rushed getting ready, didn't realize my hair until right before I was leaving, immediately went to try to kill him, he was already gone, so I just threw on a hoodie, grabbed my contacts and my glasses in case."

The three guys don't even try to hide their laughs

Hayami covers her mouth looking away feeling her mask breaking.

Chiba blushes sinking down "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

Hayami bites her lip "It's pretty funny Chiba."

He glares at her "Hayami!!"

Sugaya "How permeated is the dye?!"

Chiba shrugs "Tadashi burned the box. If it doesn't wash out when I shower I'm just gonna dye over it. He's paying and I'm getting good dye."

"Valid"

"He's a kid though"

Chiba glares at them "I don't give a shit! He's my brother and owes me big time! Either he's paying for more dye or he's not dinner and I'm showing up in his class!"

They laugh harder and Hayami lets her laugh escape.

Chiba blushes hearing Hayami's laugh _'cute…' _He smiles with a shy lovesick look

Sugaya looks at him "Dude you're so much easier to read with your hair like that!"

Chiba tenses knowing Sugaya can read him second best.

The other three look over

Hayami nods "Sugaya's right. Chiba you're even easier to read now."

Chiba pulls his hood on and covering most of his face aside from his wobbly half smile "Shut up!"

Mimura "Lose the hood Chiba."

Okajima "Yeah you look even more emo."

Chiba pouts "Shut up."

Hayami "Chiba… About how often do you wear contacts?"

He thinks "All depends? I switch contacts a lot so chances are if you saw my eyes they were contacts."

Hayami nods "Probably…"

After school

Chiba parkours down the moment to find Tadashi.

He gets to the bottom and sees Tadashi with his boyfriend

Chiba's vain pops "Chiba Tadashi… you're so dead!!!"

Tadashi "Shit gotta run bye Hito-chan!"

Tadashi runs off laughing and screaming as Chiba runs after him

Chiba catches up and grabs him coming to a dead stop. Tadashi freezes feeling Chiba's bloodlust surrounding him.

Tadashi gulps "Hey Ryuu-nii…"

Chiba voice is terrifying as he looks Tadashi dead in the eyes "How permitted is the dye."

Tadashi "Semi… should last a month."

Chiba drags him to the store "I think the fuck not. We're getting more dye now or you're not getting dinner, I'm showing up to your class everyday randomly, _and _I'm telling Nee-san it was you that ruined her favorite shirt."

Tadashi "Fine fine! Let go!"

"No way in fucken hell."

Chiba physically drags Tadashi to the store and makes Tadashi buy the best dye closes to his natural color.

Tadashi sulks as they go home "I'm out of money now…"

Chiba smirks "Now you know Tadashi. Don't pull pranks on either of your older siblings. Try anything on Senna and me and Nee-san will both kill you."

Tadashi sulks all day.

Once they get home Chiba has their older sister help him redye his hair his normal color.

Next day

Chiba touches his hair and smiles moving the black bangs into his face _'Good… maybe I'll wear different contacts today…?'_

He shrugs putting in blue contacts this time before heading to school

Chiba gets to school and everyone turns to see if he still has blue hair.

He crosses his arms and smirks as they silk

"damn it…"

"He redyed it…"

"And is back to that emo hair style…"

"Wonder if he's wearing those contacts again?"

Hayami looks at him and smirks as he walks past "You make him pay?"

Chiba nods "Of course. Also imma need to borrow your notes for the last two classes."

"Breaking into Tadashi's?"

"Hell yeah. He's a first year and in the B-class so I won't get in trouble with the big 5."

Hayami sighs poking him "Baaakaaaa…"

He smiles softly moving her finger with his "Takes one to know one."

Rio "Can you go 5 minutes without flirting?"

Both snipers blush slightly taking their seats

Hayami leans back to Chiba "Contacts again?"

He smirks "Yup~"

She sighs "Of course…"


	10. Rair Pair Day 1

_So imma do the Rare Pair week thing cause why not__._

_Doing ChibaSuga cause I like them _

**_Day 1: Baking/lunch date_**

Chiba and Sugaya are hanging out at Sugaya's so they don't have to worry about Chiba's siblings messing things up while they bake.

Chiba reads the box "Sugaya tie your hair back. You're gonna get it in the brownies."

Sugaya "I'll tie my hair back when you to something with your bangs."

Chiba puts the box down and sighs "Fine. Don't get the wrong idea. I just don't want your hair to get into the food AGAIN."

Sugaya nods watching him hold the bobby pin between his lips and braid his bangs

Sugaya "Chiba?"

"Mm?"

"Your eyes are to pretty."

Chiba goes red turning away finishing the braid and pinning it in place "Shut the hell up you bastard… I did something to my bangs. Now put your hair back so we can start this."

Sugaya softens and tied his hair into a half ponytail so it's out of the way.

Sugaya glances at his friend who's back to reading the box _'He looks so cute when__ his bangs are__ like that… And he loves when I tie my hair like this. This's a win-win plus we get brownies!'_

Chiba "Sugaya get the ingredients."

Sugaya sighs "Yeah yeah." He gets everything the need and looks at Chiba before laughing.

Chiba did get most of the utensils needed but…

Chiba growls on his tip toes "Stop laughing! Sugaya why the fuck is the bowl that high!"

Sugaya holds his stomach "You barely can't reach!! That's adorable!!"

Chiba glares at him "Shut up and just get it for em! I will shoot you if you keep laughing!"

Sugaya bites his lip tryig to hold back as he effortlessly takes it down "Those 4 inches make a difference~"

Chiba looks away "I hate you."

"Love you too. Let's bake!"

5 minutes later

Sugaya "Fuck it! I'm pouring ALL the chocolate chips!!!"

Chiba distressed "Sugaya no!! That's bad!! It's gonna be too chocolate-y!!"

Sugaya swings the spoon at him "NEVER too chocolate-y!!!"

The force of the swing made some of the batter splatter on Chiba's face

Chiba laughing "Hey!! Watch it!!"

Sugaya starts laughing too taking a picture "Sorry!"

Chiba flings some of the batter onto Sugaya getting it in his hair and on his apron "Bastard!!"

Sugaya "This means war!"

Chiba stops laughing and pulls out his gun grabbing a bag of chocolates chips "There's no friends in war."

Sugaya hides having chocolate chips shot at him from everywhere "Chiba!! The fuck!!!"

He barely catches a glimpse of Chiba's genuine smile

10 minutes later Chiba ran out of ammo

Both are sitting on the counter covered in chocolate and eating the raw batter

Sugaya "We're a disappointment…"

Chiba nods licking some off his finger "Yup~"

"Chiba?"

He looks over confused "Hm?"

Sugaya licks some chocolate beside his lip "You're messy."

Chiba "You still love me."

"Not sure why… but yeah…"

Chiba softens "Lets actually finish these brownies. While they're in the oven imma shower."

Sugaya sighs "Fine fine."

Skip to Chiba getting out of the shower

Chiba comes in holding the towel around his waist "Sugaya what's the burning smell?"

Sugaya leans on the counter seductively "Must be my burning love for you~"

Chiba looks past him at the oven "No I think it's the brownies."

"At least pay some attention to me! Especially when you look that hot!"

Chiba blushes annoyed opening the oven and poking the brownies with a long toothpick "Shut up. And stop staring!"

Sugaya attempts to hide his nosebleed "If you didn't want me to stare you'd put clothes on. You just have a towel…"

Chiba ignore him and takes the pan out setting it on the stone and shutting the oven with his knee "We should let it cool for awhile. You go shower."

"Fine fine. You go put some pants on at least!"

Chiba smirks "Okay~"

Skip to when Sugaya comes back into the kitchen in just sweatpants and sees Chiba sitting crisscrossed wearing Sugaya's sweats and long sleeve shirt on the counter singing to himself.

Chiba finishes his song and laughs a little

Sugaya sighs dreamily "Adorable…"

Chiba "Stop sneaking up on me!!"

Sugaya laughs going to the brownies "But if you knew I was here you'd stop singing. Anyway are these done?"

Chiba nods with a soft blush "Probably."

Sugaya cuts a piece for each of them "Since you suck with knives."

Chiba rolls his partly hidden eyes "Thanks."

They both take a bite.

Chiba "So much chocolate."

Sugaya nods "It's great!"

Chiba "Mhmm!"

Sugaya "It'd be better if we decorated! Art time!!"

Chiba pouts "No fair!! You know I suck at decorating stuff!"

"Exactly!"

Sugaya pulls out some icing for them to decorate.

Chiba sighs giving in "Fine… I hate you…"

"Hehe!"

Sugaya gets a little competitive and does flawless designs while Chiba doesn't care as long as it tastes good.

Chiba "Don't expect me to be extra."

"Whatever you say~"

Skip to when they completely finish and are sitting in Sugaya's room eating them.

Chiba "So much chocolate and icing. It's way to sweet…"

Sugaya laughs "And you have a sweet tooth."

He blushes slightly "I do not. I hate sweets."

Sugaya just looks at him "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about how you absolutely love sweets and baked stuff."

He takes another piece "It's not like I like these. We made them so I'm not wasting it."

Sugaya notices the crumbs and icing on his face "Honestly Chiba. For a stoic and serious you are at school you're really just a child."

Chiba groans having Sugaya wipe them away "Am not. I'm not a child. I don't like sweets."

Sugaya nods "Mhmm. Sure. Now hold still."

Chiba makes a face "Sugayaaaaaaaa… cut it out!!"

Sugaya laughs slightly "Idiot."


	11. Day 2

**_Day 2: First convo_**

1st year at Kunugigoka

Lunch

Chiba's sitting alone under a tree away from everyone with his guitar beside him and headphones on

_"Hey? Mind if a sit?"_

Chiba moves one side of his headphone looking up "Hm?"

He freezes and grateful for his long bangs hidding his eyes and most of his blush _'Sugaya Sōsuke. Cute artist…'_

Sugaya tucks a piece of hair behind his ear "You seemed kinda upset in class and I noticed you were alone. I was wondering if I could join you?"

Chiba nods "Ah um- yeah- sure-"

Sugaya smiles sitting down "Chiba right? We sit together but I don't think we've really talked. I'm Sugaya."

"Chiba- wait you knew that- I- sit close and um-" He stops talking and looks away sinking down "S-sorry…"

Sugaya laughs slightly "No sweat."

Chiba's blush darkens as he nods _'Way to go Ryūnosuke… he's gonna think you're weird…'_

Sugaya looks at the guitar case seeing the different stickers "You're really into music right? I'm assuming you're in music club?"

Chiba nods relaxing a little "Yeah… let's me express myself easier. Words are too complicated."

"Yeah… kinda how I am with my art. Words often get mixed up. It's just easier."

Chiba looks at him nervously. Sugaya's studing each sticker

Sugaya notices one in specific and smiles "You're bi?"

Chiba tenses forgetting he had a bi flag sticker on the case "Ah- well um- y-yeah… I know… I'm weird… boys shouldn't like boys…"

Sugaya shrugs "Well considering I'm also bi? I don't think it's weird. I mean it _is _sometimes inconvenient. It's like 'how gay can I look without girls thinking I only like boys' and 'how straight can I look without boys thinking I only like girls' Ya know?"

Chiba looks at him surprised "You're bi?"

Sugaya rolls up his sleeve showing a blue, purple, pink heart "Yup."

Chiba genuinely relaxes "Cool."

Sugaya nods "So let's see? You're bi, quiet, and into music? What else do you like?"

"Um… I… video games… are pretty fun…"

"Right! They're awesome! Let's see. I'm bi, outgoing if I actually want to be friends with the person, like art and video games."

Chiba gulps "Does that mean…?"

Sugaya holds out his fist "You seem like pretty cool guy. Let's be friends?"

Chiba hesitates "But I'm the weird emo kid?"

Sugaya shrugs "And I'm the freak artist. Your point?"

"I don't think you're a freak…"

"And I don't think you're weird. But it would be weird if you just left me hanging here, so friends…?"

Chiba smiles slightly bumping their fists together "Friends."

Sugaya grins proudly "Good." _'Step one of getting cute emo to fall in love with me. Complete.'_


	12. Day 3

**_Day 3: Trust/Jealousy_**

Sugaya growls annoyed seeing Chiba and Hayami talking together across the field

Mimura "Sugaya? Sup?"

Sugaya "What's the deal with them anyway? He gets talkative with her. What's so great about Hayami anyways."

Okajima "Well? She's cute, tsundere, fairly smart, plus the best markswomen. Second in the class after Chiba. They're the sniper duo remember."

He crosses his arms defensively "Yeah but that doesn't mean they need to get so close. Why is he even letting her? He gets nervous with any physical contact especially girls."

Mimura shrugs "Aren't they dating?"

Sugaya nods "Yeah but still! They're acting to chummy…"

"Chill out Sugaya? Why're you so jealous?"

He growls "I'm not jealous. Whatever I'll talk to Chiba about it later. I'm supposed to be helping him babysit anyway…"

That night…

Both are in Chiba's casual clothes in his kitchen cleaning after dinner

Chiba "Thanks again for helping me watch them. You didn't need to ya know?"

Sugaya shrugs "I know. But when Rukia-san has a trip and you're alone with Tadashi and Senna-chan things get crazy. I'm here to add to the chaos!"

He rolls his eyes "Dumbass."

They finish and Chiba puts Senna to bed and smirks at his little brother

Chiba "What you want tucked in to?"

Tadashi rolls his eyes "I'm 13 already. Stop being so weird and treating me like a kid…"

Chiba laughs ruffling his hair "Sure thing kiddo. Don't stay up past 2am cause once the clock hits 3… the monsters come to play~"

Tadashi shivers "You're creepy. Night Ryuu-nii. Night Sugaya."

Sugaya holding a giant bowl of popcorn "Ight!"

Chiba follows Sugaya back to the living room and snuggles against him putting on a movie.

Sugaya "Hey can I ask something?"

"Sure? What's up?"

"What's going on with Hayami? You two are together a lot… and you seemed really… upbeat?"

Chiba sits up getting off of him "What're you talking about? Me and Hayami were talking about the mission and stuff?"

"Stuff? What kinda stuff?"

Chiba plays with the bottom of his shirt "Just stuff…"

"Hm…"

Chiba shakes his head "Why are you being so weird anyway? Hayami's just my girlfriend."

Sugaya leans towards him trying to see through him "So there's absolutely no platonic feelings there?

Chiba "No! Hayami is only the love of my life!"

"And I'm still the platonic love of your life?"

"Of course!!"

Sugaya softens and puts an arm around him "Good. Cause I love you means you're never ever getting rid of me."

Chiba "When you say never…"

"You can try but it's not gonna work."

Chiba smiles cuddling with him "Good."


	13. Day 4

**_Day 4: Calm/Distressed_**

Sugaya's ok his bed drawing when his window opens

Sugaya looks over "Hey Chiba?"

Chiba shuts the window and curtains silently

Sugaya blushes not sure where this's going "Um?"

Chiba takes Sugaya's art stuff and puts it on the shelf

Sugaya "What?"

Chiba sits on the bed and lays down on him. It's then that Sugaya sees tears running down his cheeks

Chiba hiccups shaking as Sugaya wraps his arms around him

Sugaya rubs his back "Hey… it's okay… just breathe… I'm here… I'm here… you're alright…"

Chiba clings Sugaya's shirt "It hurts… _hic… _I- I wanna disappear… I don't wanna do this anymore… the pressure…"

Sugaya closes his eyes "It's gonna be alright. You're not alone. You have me. You have Hayami who shares the same burden of the final short."

Chiba shakes his head "I'm okay with that pressure. I can handle being an assassin… I can't handle the home stuff… dad…"

His breathing becomes uneven and he's shaking more.

Sugaya stays quiet holding onto him letting him show his weaker side…

Chiba's anxiety does end for about 10 more minutes.

For those ten minutes Sugaya didn't say a word and just hummed a song that he learned claws calmed Chiba down.

Once he's back to normal

Sugaya "You wanna talk about it now?"

Chiba nods still laying on him "My dad… he bailed on us again… He was supposed to come back this month but… he cancelled on us cause there's a chance of a new deal opening…" he has no tears left "Sen and Tadashi were really looking forward to it… Nee-san and I know better than to hope… but there was a chance this time…"

Sugaya "Want me to kill that shitty old man?"

Chiba laughs a little "I wanna do that myself. But thanks."

Sugaya wipes Chiba cheeks and brushes his bangs back to wipe away the rest of his tears

Sugaya "You don't have to do that or anything alone. I'm here for you."

Chiba goes red and closes his eyes not liking them exposed "I know… but you needa stop moving my bangs! You know I hate my eyes…"

Sugaya softens kissing his forehead "I know. But I had to get rid of your tears."

Chiba stays laying on Sugaya's chest to hide "Idiot…"

Sugaya rubs his shoulder "I'm still here for you…"

"Don't leave…"


	14. Day 5

**_Day 5: Adventure/Travel _**

Isogai "Make sure to avoid the cave."

Sugaya "Go to the cave! Got it!"

Isogai "Don't! It's really unstable and uncharted. With our level it's a deathwish."

Chiba waves it off "Don't worry Isogai. Sugaya's just gonna keep me company on patrol. We won't go into the cave unless no other option."

Isogai sighs looking at Kataoka "Well?"

Kataoka "Chiba's one of the most logically ones in the class plus with his bug he always hits his target?"

Isogai "Yeah but remember? He gets extremely farsighted to the point he can't see anything around him."

Chiba puts a hand on Sugaya "Which is why I need him. Hayami's busy and he knows how to handle that situation."

Sugaya "Hayami doesn't want to babysit him. I'll make sure he doesn't use his bug."

After some negotiations…

Sugaya and Chiba make their way through the mountain when it starts pouring

Chiba "We're too far from camp. The cave!"

Sugaya nods "Can you see it?"

"Not without using my bug. Once I use it I'm a liability for half an hour minimum!"

There's lightning "Just do it!"

Chiba does and his eyes zoom past everything until he spots the cave "2 o'clock!"

He turns beside him "Let's hurry Sugaya."

Sugaya "That's a tree!"

He picks Chiba up not having time to deal with stumbling

Sugaya "Keep your eyes on the cove and guide me."

Chiba gives him directions until they get close enough for Chiba to deactivate his bug

Sugaya sets him down "Stay here and _don't _move."

Chiba nods looking at a rock "Yeah yeah. I know. You don't have to worry about it. It's not that bad."

"You're talking. To a _rock_."

Chiba hugs his knees for warmth "I'll stay here…"

Sugaya sighs "I'm gonna make a fire. Leave your eyes shut. You said that improves you're vision faster?"

He nods and touches his bangs "Eyes shut, bangs back fixes them fastest. Things get really bad for a few seconds before clearing though when I open them."

Sugaya "Do that while I do this."

Chiba ties his e-3 cape to be a headband and leaves his eyes shut trying to use his other senses to figure out what's going on.

Sugaya uses his magic to start the fire "I'm looking for berries."

Chiba attempts to stand "Wait! Don't leave me! I'm vulnerable like this!"

Sugaya puts his hands on Chiba's shoulders sitting him back down "I'll be five minutes. Okay?"

His face twists nervously "I trust you Sugaya…"

Five minutes later

Sugaya comes back announcing his presence for Chiba

Chiba nods "Sugaya? Can I open my eyes yet?"

Sugaya shrugs "It's been about 10 minutes since you used your bug?"

Chiba leans against the rock beside him "Five more minutes…"

He shivers and the "rock" puts its arm around him

Sugaya "It's me."

Chiba goes red pulling away "S-sorry!"

Sugaya pulls him back "Rest."

Once Chiba's eyes are healed

Chiba opens them blinking a few times "Su…gaya…?"

Sugaya nods looking at his dark red eyes _'My favorite part of his bug~ only time I see his eyes' _"Yeah. Actually me this time."

Chiba looks around letting his eyes adjust to the world again "You don't mind if I leave my bangs back right? I adjust faster?"

Sugaya shrugs being lost in his eyes "Yeah yeah- no problem."

"I'll help you with the fi- Sugaya… Sugaya do- do you see that?"

Sugaya looks to where Chiba's pointing "Your eyes are probably playing tricks on you again."

Chiba shakes his head and grabs Sugaya's hand running deeper into the cave

Sugaya "What're you doing?! We told Isogai-"

Chiba looks back "Normally I can see twice as far as the average person with 20/20 sight. And I _know _I saw something dark, sharp, scary, and just outside the cave. Let's hurry!"

Slightly panicked they run further in until they reach a smaller cave to hide in.

Chiba puts is hand in front of the opening once inside "Keep us hidden from that which is forbidden!"

He wobbles slightly falling onto Sugaya

Sugaya catching him "Chiba you know you suck at magic. Especially after using your bug!"

Chiba looks up at him "Well! If you can use one of your camouflage spells that'd help a lot."

Sugaya sighs and casts the same spell but much more effective and they sit together starting a new fire for warmth

Chiba gulps scooting closer to Sugaya shaking.

Sugaya wraps his cape around them "Chiba? You okay?"

Chiba nods "Kinda… I just… that thing earlier really scared me… it was probably just my eyes playing games again…"

Sugaya shrugs as Chiba takes his cape headband off letting his bangs fall again and puts the cape on them for extra warmth.

They sit in silence other than the magic flame and gentle sound of water dropping until…

Chiba hears a branch snap and he jolts

Sugaya "You heard that too right?"

Chiba nods "Yeah…"

Both are shaking when they see a tall dark figure hunched over. Blood drips down its razor sharp claws…

Sugaya readies his magic prepares to use his bug while Chiba aims his gun unsteady

_"Need… blood…"_

The figure looks directly at them and both cling tightly to the other…

Chiba "Don't… breathe…"

Sugaya nods as the monster continues deeper into the cave.

Both start to relax then an even scarier thing appears in front of them and they scream

It starts laughing "It's me."

Sugaya "H-Hazama?!?!"

Chiba "What the hell?!"

Isogai comes out with some classmates "There you are!"

Kataoka "I thought you said you wouldn't come into the cave!"

Chiba "It- it was pouring! We didn't have a choice! I used my bug to find shelter and this was closes…"

Sugaya "Guys we really need to get out of here! That monster-"

The monster comes back and Chiba and Sugaya raises their weapons

Isogai "Chill it's only Okajima and Mimura."

The two throw the costume down and Mimura's on Okajima's shoulders while Okajima sighs

Okajima "Finally between someone's legs… but it's a boy…"

Mimura ignores him staying there "You should seen your face! I've never seen Chiba show that much emotion!"

Chiba puts his mask back on but can't hide the soft blush "Mimura why are you still on Okajima?"

Okajima "He likes to feel tall…"

Mimura "I'm not. Okajima's just beneath me. Where he should be."

Sugaya looks nervously at his class rep "So… can we get in trouble _after _we get back?"

Isogai sighs "Fine. But you both are in trouble. Really Chiba?"

Chiba stays quiet following his class closely

Halfway back

Mimura STILL on Okajima's shoulders "So you two just gonna hold hands the whole time or?"

Chiba "Sugaya won't let go…"

Sugaya smiles "I like public display of affection~"

Chiba smirks "You're just still scared."

Isogai "Um… we're lost…"

Chiba sighs "Fine…"

After he used his bug then had to have Sugaya carry him back to avoid dying


	15. Day6

**_Day 6: Secret/Promises_**

Rukia looks confused as she opens the door "Ah? Sugaya-kun right?"

Sugaya nods "Hey Rukia. Is Chiba home?"

Rukia nods letting him in "In his room."

Sugaya hears guitar music "Hm? I didn't know one of you played guitar? Who is it?"

Rukia just looks at him "What?"

"Yeah they're amazing!"

Rukia "That's? That's Ryuu?"

Sugaya's jaw drops "What?"

Rukia nods "Yeah? Go on up."

Sugaya nods going upstairs and opening the door quietly.

Chiba hasn't noticed him yet and is playing his guitar singing along to the song.

_"__Cause I'm a twenty-first century digital boy; I don't know how to live but I got a lot of toys; My daddy's a lazy middle-class intellectual; My mommy's on Valium, so ineffectual, yeah"_

Sugaya watches stunned as his friend continues singing and playing while slightly dancing.

Chiba finishes the song smiling and laughs slightly "Love that song…"

Sugaya relaxes and does peace sign "Yo?"

Chiba goes completely red hiding his guitar in its case behind him

Chiba "Su-Sugaya!! What are you- how long have you been there?!"

Sugaya has a very faint blush dust his cheeks seeing a new side of his friend "You're incredible Chiba… how come I never knew you could play or sing like that…"

Chiba grabs him by his collar pulling him inside "You can't tell anyone about this!"

Sugaya can't take his eyes off him "You have a really nice voice… and you're playing…"

Chiba's hidden eyes water from embarrassment "Sugaya! Please don't bring this up to anyone ever!!"

Sugaya notices his intense blush and mild panic. He sees the signs of tears through Chiba's bangs.

Sugaya pats his head "Secrets safe with me."

Chiba relaxes a little

Sugaya smirks "But~ I get to see you practice sometimes~"

Chiba looks away "Fine whatever… just don't tell anyone…"

Sugaya "I won't."

_"Nufufufu!!"_

Both blush hearing their teachers gossip laugh


	16. Day 6

**_Day 6: Secret/Promises_**

Rukia looks confused as she opens the door "Ah? Sugaya-kun right?"

Sugaya nods "Hey Rukia. Is Chiba home?"

Rukia nods letting him in "In his room."

Sugaya hears guitar music "Hm? I didn't know one of you played guitar? Who is it?"

Rukia just looks at him "What?"

"Yeah they're amazing!"

Rukia "That's? That's Ryuu?"

Sugaya's jaw drops "What?"

Rukia nods "Yeah? Go on up."

Sugaya nods going upstairs and opening the door quietly.

Chiba hasn't noticed him yet and is playing his guitar singing along to the song.

_"__Cause I'm a twenty-first century digital boy; I don't know how to live but I got a lot of toys; My daddy's a lazy middle-class intellectual; My mommy's on Valium, so ineffectual, yeah"_

Sugaya watches stunned as his friend continues singing and playing while slightly dancing.

Chiba finishes the song smiling and laughs slightly "Love that song…"

Sugaya relaxes and does peace sign "Yo?"

Chiba goes completely red hiding his guitar in its case behind him

Chiba "Su-Sugaya!! What are you- how long have you been there?!"

Sugaya has a very faint blush dust his cheeks seeing a new side of his friend "You're incredible Chiba… how come I never knew you could play or sing like that…"

Chiba grabs him by his collar pulling him inside "You can't tell anyone about this!"

Sugaya can't take his eyes off him "You have a really nice voice… and you're playing…"

Chiba's hidden eyes water from embarrassment "Sugaya! Please don't bring this up to anyone ever!!"

Sugaya notices his intense blush and mild panic. He sees the signs of tears through Chiba's bangs.

Sugaya pats his head "Secrets safe with me."

Chiba relaxes a little

Sugaya smirks "But~ I get to see you practice sometimes~"

Chiba looks away "Fine whatever… just don't tell anyone…"

Sugaya "I won't."

_"Nufufufu!!"_

Both blush hearing their teachers gossip laugh


	17. Day 7

**_Day 7: Halloween/Scary_**

Sugaya and Chiba are in class with their friends

Sugaya's talking about pumpkin carving while Chiba stays silent

Mimura "Sugaya you'd destroy us in pumpkin carving!"

Okajima "Yeah mister 'art recognized by city'!"

Sugaya laughs slightly "C'mon! It's halloween! Let's dress up, carve pumpkins, and go trick or treating!!"

Mimura "Okay down."

Okajima "No pumpkin carving!"

Chiba "I'm busy. Sorry."

Sugaya "Huh?! Chiba you promised!!"

Chiba rubs his neck "I have to take Sen trick or treating… Sorry…"

Sugaya pouts "Can't Rukia-San or Tadashi take her?"

Chiba makes an X with his arms "It's not safe for girls to out alone."

Mimura laughs "Try telling that to the girls in our class?"

Chiba "That's different. They're trained assassins!"

Okajima "True but how old are your sisters is the one closest to our age single?"

Chiba smiles "Do you have a death wish, Okajima Taiga-kun?"

Sugaya sighs "Chiba's EXTREMELY protective of his sisters. Hey that's it! What if we go with them!"

Mimura "Huh?! I don't wanna babysit!"

Okajima "How hot is his sister?"

Chiba draws his gun "I'll kill you."

Later that day…

Sugaya smiles innocently carving the pumpkin "This's fun!"

Mimura sighs "At least I've gotten better with using a knife…"

Okajima nods "Cutting it is easier this year. Designs…"

Chiba stopping cutting and zoned out watching Sugaya

Mimura "Chiba are you seriously this bad with knives?"

He snipes out of it "Hm? I zoned out?"

Okajima "Stick to sniping. You suck with knives."

Chiba pouts going back to cutting "Shut up… I'm just distracted…"

Okajima catches sight of his very faint blush and him slightly tapping his pumpkin

Okajima "Hey? Have you noticed how you always tap your left hand when you think about a boy you like and right if it's a girl?"

Chiba tenses "I do not!"

Mimura "You do."

Sugaya nods "Yeah. It's cute."

Chiba ignores them

Halloween night…

Chiba fixes his costume sleeves "Sen! You ready?"

Senna comes downstairs in a cute princess dress "Yup!!"

There's a knock on the door

Chiba goes over and opens it expected kids

"Trick or treat Princy~"

Chiba tenses "Sugaya?!"

Sugaya smiles "Your knight in shining armor has arrived~"

"Why…"

Senna looks confused past her brother "Ryuu-nii?"

Chiba "Dont worry. It's just my friend."

Sugaya gets on one knee "I'm a knight sent from a far away land to protect you princess. If you're highness will allow it~"

Senna giggles "Ryuu-nii?"

Chiba sighs "Fine… Sugaya you can tag along."

Both "Yay!!"

Chiba rubs his head "How do I get pulled into this stuff… Nee-san we'll be back later!!"

_"Okay!!"_

The three head out going down the street

Senna runs up to a door

Chiba and Sugaya stay behind her letting her have fun

Chiba "Sugaya you really didn't need to come…"

Sugaya "I know~ But it's fun. Besides? A princess needs a prince. And a prince needs his knight."

Chiba rolls his eyes taking off his crown and putting it on Sugaya "Weirdo."

Sugaya smiles softly "I know. But I'm here to serve the young prince and his adorable little princess~"

He picks Senna up putting her on his shoulders while she giggles

Senna "Onward sir Sugaya!"

Chiba laughs following beside them "At least the princess likes our knight."


End file.
